Memories Resurfaced
by Elite-Saiya-jin-Jenny
Summary: Delayed. Set during the three years before the androids. A secret of Vegeta's has shown its ugly head for the first time since he was a child. Will Bulma and the others help him? B&V, R&R please!
1. Reflection

Memories Resurfaced   
  
By Elite_Saiyan_Jenny  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DragonBallZ or anything to do with it! So don't sue me because: One: I don't have any money. Two: You'd just be wasting your time. And Three: I'd laugh at you for even trying. ^_^  
Prologue:  
A pair of cold eyes stared into the darkness of space through his darkened spectacles as the spaceship advanced toward an unsuspecting planet.  
"Approaching planet Earth, captain," a former cadet spoke. "Three thousand kilometers and closing," he added.  
"Good work...Very good work," the owner of the eyes replied coolly.  
'Soon I will be able to see you again, my friend. Then we can return to the old days and have some fun,' he thought with longing.  
'Soon...'  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
"Stupid woman..." a certain man with tall black hair, an unusual widow's peak, and a permanent scowl plastered on him growled. The woman he was referring to, Bulma, had just finished the usual verbal spar with him.  
  
  
Normally, Vegeta would have jumped at the opportunity to argue with the woman that had took him in after the Namek incident, but he hated losing them. His life had taken a new turn ever since Namek blew up, Goku or Kakkarot as Vegeta   
called him left, and when he found out that he killed Frieza; the one whom had taken Vegeta from his family and blown up his home of Vegeta-sei.   
He hated Goku for avenging the Saiyan race when it was him who should have. Then there was the mysterious purple-haired boy that had showed up less than a year ago. Vegeta knew that this boy was his future son. There was no question about it, the resemblance didn't sway too much, but it was there. Ever since he and   
Goku showed up, things hadn't been the same. He had been constantly training to become a super saiyan and had always failed, and then Goku would show up every week to ask Vegeta for a quick sparring session. Vegeta thought Goku did this only to brag about his super saiyan abilities and hang it over Vegeta's head to reach. He hated that too.   
To top all the things he hated off, Vegeta knew that the only thing stopping him from going super saiyan was...her.  
Vegeta growled as he thought about it. Bulma, who was just about the most annoying person in the world, compared to Goku, had been weakening him with her 'sentimental rubbish'. Yet, he didn't hate it nearly as much as he thought he did. In fact, Vegeta would go so far as to consider the fact that he might even be attracted to this human female.   
There was no doubt about it, and no use in trying to overlook her. But why not? She indeed was both beautiful and intelligent; he almost couldn't look at her anymore without thinking about how beautiful she was. But she was taken. Taken by that pathetic excuse for a human, Yamcha.   
It was true that she did like him, a lot. But it was also true and a known fact that he had been cheating on her. He denied it, and Bulma believed him. Vegeta thought it was pathetic. He just wanted to beat him to a bloody pulp but Bulma would have hated him for that, and he wanted nothing more than to stay on her good side. He had a small feeling that Bulma might feel the same way about him.   
'But who couldn't resist the handsome, intelligent, Prince of the Saiyans, Vegeta Brief?' Vegeta mentally slapped himself for even thinking that he might someday even marry her.   
Vegeta was brought back from his thoughts when the doorbell rang...numerous times. He growled, as he knew who it was without even having to sense it. That annoying doorbell ring was the signature of his very hated rival...Goku. 


	2. Sickness

Memories Resurfaced Ch.2  
  
  
Note: I know MOST of you liked the first chapter...*cough cough* Maybe it will get better with this chapter! Hope you like!  
Disclaimer: I still do not own DragonBallZ *starts crying* Why me?! *Stops* Enjoy the chappie!  
  
Vegeta grumbled and went to get the door. He already it was unmistakably Goku, because of the signature door ring.   
'I could just walk away right now...' he thought regrettably. But his law of instinct and kicking Goku's butt made him open the door to only see his dopey looking grin smiling right back at him.  
"Hi, Vegeta! Long time no see!" Goku yelled as he gave Vegeta a big bear hug.  
"Yeah, I only saw you YESTERDAY and the day before! What a time period!" he said hastily releasing himself from Goku's turtle hermit grip.  
"I've been taking a break from training, that's all,"  
"Shouldn't you, you know, maybe hang out with your little 'family' and maybe leave me alone?"  
"Sorry, if I'd known you wanted to be alone, I would've done that or maybe talk to Bulma. I'm sorry, Vegeta,"  
"Whatever, Kakkarot," and with that began to walk upstairs and slammed the door to his room, nearly making it fall off its hinges. It was then that Bulma walked in.  
"Hi, Goku. What's up with Vegeta?" she asked.  
"I guess I made him mad. He told me that he didn't want to talk to me and that he wanted to be alone," he said in a depressed tone.  
"Don't worry, Goku. If I know Vegeta enough, then he'll be wanting to spar with you sometime soon, and then you'll be able to do plenty of talking, okay?"  
"Okay,"  
"Now, lets get you something to drink!"  
"Good! I'm thirsty!" They walked into the kitchen and began to talk excitedly.  
  
"That baka," he angrily mumbled to himself. "He thinks that I, the Prince of the Saiyans, would want to actually stand in that bumbling third class dope's breathing perimeter for a second,"  
He flew himself on his bed and began to think of ways to beat him. It wasn't long before he fell into a deep sleep and began to dream.  
  
"B-but why? Why my wife? Why must she go?" King Vegeta stuttered to a man in a lab coat and dark glasses.  
"Because, she is vital to the procedure if we are to keep little Vegeta here," he replied calmly. "You know he refuses to stay unless she stays with him,"  
"I know, but you must swear that the alliance stays, and that they both remain safe!"  
"Of course! No harm will become either of them, and our alliance will stay so long as they do for a year at least, alright?"  
"Fine,"  
  
Vegeta listened through the wall at his father's conversation.  
'I can't believe he's making me stay here, just because of this pointless alliance,' he thought with disgust.  
He didn't want to go in the first place, and he wouldn't have unless his mother, Queen Luttichia, had told him that she would stay with him. He loved his mother more than anything, and his favorite thing to do was just being with her, and fighting of course. This alliance seemed to mean worlds to his father, and he also didn't like disappointing him. But they were so much weaker than the Saiyan race. The only reason that he wanted the alliance was because the Artillians had vast amounts of knowledge and technology, they also were on Frieza's good side, which was a good bonus. But to Vegeta, it still wasn't worth it. He didn't like the Artillians at all. They were extremely weak, but they were psychic, and had many other planets fear them in spite of their power levels.   
Their leader, Tanaka, seemed to be the single most evil and powerful of them all. He was also the smartest. He always gave him a weird look that told him something was not right. They told him that everything was fine, and that it was only for alliance matters. But Vegeta had a small feeling that they wanted more than that.  
He was interrupted in his thoughts when someone grabbed his arm forcefully. He looked up to only see, his father staring down at him with both anger and compassion.  
"Son, I'll be seeing you in a year or so, alright?" he spoke quietly.  
"I STILL don't want to go! I don't like them or their technology! This alliance is pointless! Plus, their weaklings!" he replied angrily.  
"I know the alliance seems useless, but they also have an alliance with Frieza, and for now I would like to stay on his good side!"  
"I have a bad feeling about it...they keep giving me these weird looks and they tell me that they have plans for me and mother!"  
"It's for the best, and as long as your mother is there, they won't lay a finger on her, okay?"  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO!! And I WON'T go!!"  
One of the guards grabbed his arm and began to pull him away from his father. With a last pleading look to his father he was dragged down the hall.  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO!!!" he screamed over and over again until everything went dark.  
  
"HELLO, VEGETA?!" he heard a woman scream in his ear. He woke up startled and saw Bulma leaning over him on his bed and Goku not far behind her.  
"What do you want, woman?!" he yelled back.  
"I WANT you to shut up! You've been screaming for at least an hour! I THOUGHT I'd be nice and see if you were alright!"  
"Well I'm fine! And what is HE doing in MY room?!" he pointed to Goku.  
"Well, I thought I'd come with Bulma to see if you were okay," he said innocently. "Are you sure? You look like you were crying," he pointed to Vegeta's face.  
He reached up to feel tears stained on his face and he realized for the first time that his eyes were watery. He wiped them away hastily.  
"OF COURSE I WASN'T CRYING!!! ME? CRY?! Your nuts!"  
"By the looks of it, yes you were crying! Its okay, Vegeta. It's not like I'm going to tell anyone!" Bulma told him calmly. "We'll leave now, alright?"  
"Good!" Vegeta hissed. They began to leave his room.  
When he was sure that they were well away from his room he attempted to get out of bed. As soon as his feet touched the floor and Vegeta put weight on them, he felt dizzy. He walked downstairs catching Bulma saying bye to Goku as he walked out the door. The feeling in his stomach was becoming overwhelming, and he thought he was going to throw up.  
"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma turned to him seeing him swaying back and forth, he looked pale.  
"I'm FINE! For the one hundredth time today! Jeez!" he spat at her with venom.  
"Sorry! Throw me a bone here! I'm just concerned! Alright?" she threw back in his face.  
"Whatever, woman,"  
"I HAVE a name! It's Bulma! B-U-L-M-A!"  
"I can spell, BULMA!"  
He walked into the kitchen with hopes of finding something to eat, even if he wasn't in the best condition for eating at the moment. After sitting at the table with a well over human consumption amount of food, he began to eat.   
Bulma watched in amazement as the arrogant Saiyan ate truckloads of food. But he stopped during half of it. This meant that she would not have to shop four times this week, and that something was wrong.  
"Hey, Vegeta. You're not finishing your food! You sure your okay?" she asked with concern in her tone.  
He didn't even reply. He was a ghostly white at this point, and was wobbling towards the stairs. He barely made it to the first step when he fell to the floor in a dead faint, and his world went black.  
  
*******************Yes, my first cliffhanger! Ooh, I hate those don't you? What will happen to poor Veggie? Who knows! ***** 


	3. Awakening

Memories Resurfaced Ch.3  
  
Note: Sorry I haven't updated my story lately; I just started High School and haven't had the time. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Need I say more?! How many times have I said this, I don't own the darn show! I'm not Bill Gates so I really can't afford it. *SIGH* When will you people learn...  
  
  
Everything was black. He looked around, there was no one. Normally, he was used to being alone. But, this was the kind of loneliness that made you feel empty. His picture came into view, all around him was cold, hard brick. It was a prison cell, and a familiar one, at that. His eyes wandered around the dank cell and there still was nothing but chains, dried blood on the cold floor, and the remains of a person that used to occupy the cell he stood in. Then, a shadowy figure caught his eye. It was a small boy, to be precise. His hair stood straight into the air. His black eyes were empty, as though they were little tunnels that lead into thoughts of mystery. Bright gold armor laid across his broad shoulders, there was a cape attached to it that draped all the way down to his white boots. The boy scowled into every direction he looked. Even though his tough glare made itself apparent, deep in those empty eyes inhabited fear. The little boy jerked his line of vision everywhere as though waiting for an enemy to jump and attack.   
Without warning, the steel door opened slowly and a man in a lab coat with dark spectacles entered smugly. The little boy jumped back and was back-to-back with the cold brick wall. The man smirked and slowly approached the boy, he stopped in front of him and his smirk widened. He finally spoke.  
"Now, now, little Vegeta. Lets calm down shall we? As we promised your father before he left, we mean you no harm..."   
"And what of my mother?!" the boy retorted. "Where is she!?" he sounded almost frightened.  
"Your mother...has other things to do, so she won't be joining you anytime shortly," he replied in a flat, monotonous tone.  
Vegeta said nothing. What did he mean 'other things'? His mind sprang into panic mode.  
Another man with a lab coat entered the cell and began speaking to the man with the spectacles in a foreign language that Vegeta had never heard of. The small boy looked at the open door and different plots of escape blinked through his head, each one better than the last.   
The two men clad in lab coat sounded as though they were concluding their conversation, he had to think fast. They didn't even notice Vegeta slowly edging his way to the door.  
Without warning, the boy sprang out the door. The scientists', after a moment of hesitation from shock began to yell into the hallway with pure outrage.   
"GET HIM!" they shouted.  
Vegeta ran down the hallway searching frantically for his mothers' familiar ki. He stopped in front of a door, recognizing the energy signature that could only be owned by his mother.  
He kicked down the door in panic and stopped pale to the scene that was before him. Two soldiers ran behind him and grasped his arms forcefully. The boy didn't even bother to struggle, he was struck with shock. Before him lied his mother, eyes glazed over, and a gaping wound on her heart that stared right back at Vegeta. The tears fell, his heart split into two, the agonizing pain he felt made him feel as though he would collapse.   
The man with the dark spectacles and eyes walked into the room and stared at the slain queen. He stifled a laugh, as though woman that lay before him deserved what had come to her.  
"A pity, really...She really was quite beautiful, but, unfortunately was of no use to us," he murmured. "Not like you, little Vegeta. We have plans for you..." He gave a quick last smirk and one of the soldiers that held his arm smashed his fist into the Prince's head, rendering him unconscious.  
  
  
Goku stared at his fallen comrade in disbelief. Vegeta was one of the toughest people he had ever known. He destroyed his friends, threatened the Earth, nearly destroyed Goku, and survived living with the worst tyrant to date for over twenty years. All of the sudden, he collapses from sickness. It was ironic, that Vegeta was subdued from something so small and weak.   
Bulma said that Vegeta was suffering no less from a small fever. It should've only just made him a little sick, but something else was very wrong. Goku was the first to realize this as he carried the fallen Prince upstairs to the Med. Room. It wasn't something you sensed with ki, but something you recognized from someone you've known for a long time.   
Bulma did many different tests on Vegeta's condition, plenty that Goku had never even heard of, but had only come to the conclusion that it was a minor fever. Goku didn't buy it. He knew something elsewhere was wrong, but couldn't put his finger on it.  
Vegeta groaned and turned onto his side. It appeared that he was having a nightmare. His face was covered with cold sweat, and an upset expression had planted itself on his handsome face. He turned again, but this time, he whimpered instead of the same groan they had heard for the past two hours.  
Bulma insisted that Goku leave until Vegeta had gotten some rest. But Goku would refuse and say that he wouldn't leave until Vegeta had woken up and was assured that he was okay. Goku still had a feeling that fate would tell him otherwise.  
Vegeta stirred. His eyes opened; his vision was blurred. Everything was just a big blur. The last thing he could remember was approaching the stairs, then everything went black. He could just barely justify two figures standing in front of him from the wall.  
His vision was clearing slowly, and he could tell that the person sponging his forehead was none other than the Woman, as he called her. And to her left, was Kakarrot, the third class dope. His head throbbed with more power than he would have ever wanted to feel. It felt as though the temperature in the room was enough to make the Sun itself jealous.   
Vegeta groaned once again and pushed the sponge away from his head. Bulma, rather reluctantly, put it down. Goku was the first to speak.   
"Hey, Vegeta. How are you feeling?" he asked gently.  
"Like Frieza just shoved his horns up my butt! Let's put it this way, I'd feel A LOT better if you both would just leave me be!" he spat.  
"Hey! Calm down, Vegeta! You're darn well lucky you are even alive right now! If it weren't for us, you'd still be downstairs, drooling on the floor!" Bulma interrupted.  
"What happened?" Vegeta muttered groggily.   
"You were heading upstairs and collapsed, without warning!" Goku replied enthusiastically.  
"Can you move?" Bulma asked with a sigh.  
"Yes!"  
"Okay! Take a chill pill!"  
With some difficulty, Vegeta hoisted himself off of his back and leaned against the wall. He panted a few times and then got onto his feet.  
"Feeling better?" Goku asked with slight curiosity.  
Vegeta only replied with a dirty look.  
"Okay then," Goku looked away.  
Vegeta walked downstairs and took a seat at the table. Bulma was at the counter, making coffee no doubt.   
"Want some, Vegeta? It might help you feel better?" Bulma looked at Vegeta.  
"Are you stupid?! NO! I do NOT want your stupid coffee or whatever it's called! Knowing you, you probably spit in it or poisoned it!!" he shot with venom in his voice.  
"TOUCHY!! Jeez, I was just concerned..."  
"You were just concerned!" Vegeta mocked back at her. "I do not need your pity, slave girl!"  
"I am not your slave girl!"  
"I am the Prince of the Saiyans! YOU are my slave girl!"  
"One! I'm not a Saiyan; therefore, you do not have ANY authority over me! Two! Planet Vegeta blew up! And three! Even if there was, you can't rule me around because Goku would kick your hiney, mister!"  
Goku looked up. "Huh? What?"  
Vegeta only huffed as a response. He got up from the table, and began to head upstairs. He was swaying uneasily.   
"Hey, Vegeta? Are you sure you're okay?" Goku asked with concern written on his face.  
"I AM FINE! WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?" he screamed back.  
"Okay..."   
Goku looked at Bulma and shrugged. Bulma only shook her head.  
Bulma got up and started upstairs cautiously. Goku followed. Bulma looked around and finally caught Vegeta, he was in the bathroom, looking into the mirror. He was a ghostly pale in the face.  
Vegeta stared into the mirror with fatigue. His hands were clammy, and they were shaking uncontrollably.  
'What's wrong with me?' he thought.  
A horrible sensation consumed his stomach and climbed into his throat. He held his mouth and his vision was swirving.  
Bulma looked into the bathroom and noticed that Vegeta looked as though he would throw up.  
Uh-oh....  
"Vegeta?" she asked.  
He didn't reply he was swaying around the bathroom and holding onto the counter. All of the sudden, he fell to the ground, opened the toilet lid, and began to throw up his lunch.   
Bulma, instinctively, kneeled onto the floor and began to rub his back to help out.   
Goku stared at Vegeta with utter helplessness and sympathy.   
After about five minutes of regurgitating, Vegeta finally stopped and began to pant. Bulma grabbed two tissues and helped the sick Prince off the floor. She began wiping his mouth, but Vegeta pushed her hand away and walked wobbly to his bedroom. Bulma took this as a sign that Vegeta wanted to sleep. Goku, without question, escorted Vegeta to his bedroom.   
Vegeta gave him a look that could burn through metal and slammed the door in his face. Goku merely shrugged and put a hand on Bulma's shoulder. She stared at him and motioned for them to go to the kitchen. They talked for twenty minutes and then said goodbyes. He left. Bulma walked into the living room and began to watch T.V. 


	4. Goodbye, Yamcha

Memories Resurfaced Ch.4  
  
Note: Notice how I always put a side note on my chapters. Funny, huh? Well, enjoy the next chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: ..........................................I'm not even going to bother.........-_-  
  
Vegeta walked into his room and flicked on the light. It was getting late. He could see the sun beginning to set just out of his window. It was as though the sun stared straight at him. Vegeta mentally slapped himself for actually taking the time to enjoy the view.  
'Pitiful...Look at what being around Earthlings for too long has done to you! You're growing soft aren't you?! And you're falling for the woman, huh?!' the voice inside his head screamed at him.  
In spite of the voice that yelled 'traitor' in his head, he opened the balcony doors and allowed himself to lean on the outer fence of it. He took a deep sigh and watched as the stars began to flicker in and out of vision. He took a moment to stare at the empty place in the sky where Planet Vegeta used to inhabit. A faint flicker of emotion made itself apparent for a second and then left.   
Without a second thought, the stubborn prince turned and walked back into his room. He sat on the edge of his bed, trying to make the pain that throbbed in his head disappear. He took another sigh, got up to turn the light off, and then lay himself down on his bed. His vision was slipping in and out of focus. And with a final look outside, he slipped into the dark void that was inside his head.  
Bulma looked at Goku, who was staring innocently into space. She shook her head.  
'He's so pure; he still acts like a child. I can't see why Vegeta hates him so much. Or maybe I can...' she thought to herself. She breathed in a sigh and glanced upstairs.   
'I wonder if Vegeta feels better...'  
"Hey, Bulma? Are you okay?" Goku spoke aloud to her, breaking her out of her daze.  
"Huh? Wha-what?" she looked around for a second.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Okay, but, you seem depressed."  
"I'm not depressed, I'm fine!"  
"Okay...If you say so..."  
"I DO SAY SO!!"  
"Jeez, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, sorry, Goku, I'm just tired, I guess."  
"Oh, well, do you want me to leave?"  
"No. No, don't leave."  
"Okay, what now?"  
"Why don't we...I know! Lets eat!"  
Bulma sweat dropped and sighed.   
"Huh, okay, I'll order some pizza, okay?" she stared at him.  
"Great! I can't wait!"  
Bulma got up and walked into the kitchen, picked up the phone and began dialing.  
While Bulma was busy, Goku thought he'd visit Vegeta and see how he was doing.  
He walked upstairs, and slowly opened the door to, as Bulma would say it, 'The Lion's Den'. Goku flinched as he heard the door creak. He was half expecting Vegeta to jump up and begin screaming at him, but he didn't.  
Goku looked into his room, and he noticed that Vegeta was shivering. His attention pointed towards the balcony door, which apparently, had been left open.  
Goku shook his head and approached the sleeping prince. He stared at him for a moment and then threw the covers over him. Something caught his eye. He noticed that Vegeta's shirt was off. He stared at him, and noticed numerous cuts and scars on his back. They looked old.   
'Maybe that, was Frieza...' Goku thought miserably. 'No. It's not Frieza...It's something else...'   
Goku had smelling senses that were even keener than Vegeta's. And as such, Goku knew that those weren't Frieza, it was too evil...  
Then something else caught his eye. It was another cut; only this one was on his right hand. He lifted Vegeta's hand and examined the cut. It was shaped like a cat's eye, and had a spike going through it. And by the looks of it, it was burned on. A scowl plastered itself on his face. This was weird...this was very weird... He stared at Vegeta for a while, and then decided to let it go. If he woke Vegeta up, he would get really mad, especially if he asked Vegeta about the weird scar on his hand. He decided he wouldn't bother. As he exited the room, he took one last look at his fallen friend.  
"Goodnight, Vegeta." He murmured.  
Bulma hung up the phone with haste. Her conversation with the young man from the pizza place was a bit less than pleasant. She crossed her arms and gave a 'humph' just as Goku walked down the stairs.  
"Hey, Bulma, what's wrong?" he asked with innocence.   
"Nothing...Oh, and, Goku, I'm guessing you don't care what kind of pizza I ordered, right?" she sighed back.  
"Oh, no! I don't care! Pizza is pizza!" he smiled.  
"Of course."  
"Hey, Bulma? I was just upstairs in Vegeta's room, and I was wondering if you noticed something different."  
"Different from what? The fact that he's always beating himself stupid just to get stronger than you? Or was it the fact that he eats like a pig, and is always scowling?"  
"No, what's been going on lately. Something seems...different."  
"It's probably just you. I see nothing abnormal other than what happened today."  
The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it, it's probably the pizza anyway."  
She walked to the door and opened it. There was Yamcha staring right at her with a bouquet of flowers in hand.  
"Hey, babe! What's up?" he asked giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Nothing, we just ordered pizza." She answered slyly.  
"We?"   
"Yes, Goku is here."  
Goku walked up to the door.  
"Hi Yamcha! How are you?" he piped in.  
"I'm fine, you?"  
"I'm good, thanks. Come in! We're getting pizza soon, you should have some!"  
"Well...only for a while, though. I have...plans I need to...to take care of, okay?"  
"Well, okay. You don't know what you're missing!"  
"Yeah, right!"  
"Come in, Yamcha." Bulma invited him inside.  
"For you!" Yamcha said as he handed Bulma the bouquet of flowers.  
"Oh, their beautiful! Thank you, Yamcha!" she blushed as she reached for the flowers.   
As if the timing was right, Yamcha's cellular phone rang.  
"Hello?" Yamcha asked nervously.  
"Hi, sweety! Did you miss me as much as I missed you?" a musical voice at the end of the phone cooed.  
"Um, well, y-yeah! I-I did!"  
Bulma stared at her 'boyfriend' in utter confusion. She heard the voice on the phone and what she said.  
"Sweety?!" Bulma interrupted. "What do you mean by 'sweety'?!"   
"Um, well..." he stuttered.   
Bulma grabbed the cellular phone and held it to her ear with rage.  
"Hello? Yamcha, dear?" the voice asked.  
"Yamcha cannot see you anymore, he's dead!" she yelled.  
"Dead?"   
"YES, DEAD!" and she hung up.   
Bulma fumed at the phone and then threw it into a nearby wall.  
"HEY! That was new!" Yamcha yelled in protest.  
"New? And I suppose I was getting too old for you, aren't I?!" she screamed.  
"No, babe!"  
"Don't 'babe' me! I am no longer YOUR babe! Get out!"  
"But, Bulma..."  
"GET OUT NOW!!!"   
He didn't move. He stared at Bulma with disbelief. Bulma shoved the flowers in his face and pushed him out the door. She finished by slamming the door in his face.  
Goku gawked at Bulma. He knew those two had problems, but he didn't think it was that serious.  
Bulma stormed into the living room, threw herself onto the couch and began to sob into a pillow.   
Goku looked at her, and then approached with caution. This was another of Bulma's infamous fits; he didn't want to risk not going home tonight. Chi-Chi wouldn't be pleased.   
Bulma looked up at him with a soaked face. She stopped suddenly to see that Vegeta was standing on the stairway looking at her with an unreadable expression. She wiped her face and stared right back into his cold eyes.  
  
*******************************************I'm ending there. I think it's a cool cliffhanger, don't you? Don't forget to review, if I get 10 reviews I'll continue the next chapter! ^_^**************************************** 


	5. A Night of Silence and Pain

Memories Resurfaced Ch.5  
  
Note: Yeah, you saw this coming a mile away, didn't you? Well, I'm sorry for the confusion with the last chapter where I said that I would continue when I had 10 reviews but I already had 10. I didn't check for reviews when I posted the chapter. Also, I got a review concerning the paragraphing problems, and I'm trying to fix it right now. So please be patient, I'm not responsible for posting all stories on Fanfiction.net. I'll try to sort it out as soon as possible. Enjoy the chapter! ^_^  
Disclaimer: Really, people! If you haven't figured it out by now, then you are dumber than a box of rocks!   
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma with confusion. He'd seen the whole ordeal, but couldn't understand. Why is she crying over that pathetic fool? He thought. He raised his brow at her and took a minute to stare right into her blue eyes. He felt lost. It was the most difficult thing he had ever done to look away from those big, beautiful, blue eyes that were dotted with tears. And for some reason, he felt sadness welt within himself just seeing her sad.   
Bulma wiped her eyes and stared right back into Vegeta's handsome face. Looking at his slightly tanned skin, his permanent scowl, his slightly upturned nose, and his dark onyx eyes made her tingle head to toe. She could stare at him forever.  
Goku decided to speak up to end the uncomfortable silence.  
"Um...Bulma? Are you okay?" he asked innocently.  
"Huh? Yes, Goku. I'm okay," she sighed back at him. "I think I'll be alright."  
"If you're sure, then I'd better get going before Chi-Chi gets worried, okay?"  
"Yeah, but, what about the pizza?"  
"Don't worry! I'm sure Vegeta would like to help you eat it! Right, Vegeta?"  
He 'hmphed' as a response; Goku took it as a yes.  
"Great! See you later, Bulma, Vegeta!" Goku said while putting two fingers on his head, and before either of the two could blink, he disappeared.  
Vegeta and Bulma spent the rest of the evening in silence while staring at the TV eating pizza. It wasn't until 1 o' clock in the morning that Bulma turned the TV off and broke the silence.  
"Vegeta?" she asked.  
"What?" he replied with his usual grumpy attitude.  
"Are you feeling better?"  
"What's it to you?"  
"Well, I'm just trying to be nice!"  
"Look! I don't need your pathetic human sympathy or your concern! Even if I DID need help, the last person I'd ask for it would be YOU! So leave me alone!"  
Bulma was stunned. She felt as though she were thrown off the balcony of her big mansion. It took all of her strength to keep herself from sobbing again. But the tears came anyway. She grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it, hoping to hide the tears from the un-feeling prince that sat beside her.  
Vegeta stared at her once again. Females were a puzzle yet for him to solve, and Bulma was the hardest part. She was bossy, short-tempered, rich, and snobby. But she broke easily. The very same feeling Vegeta had earlier came back to him. For some reason, he wanted to console her and dry her tears; an unfamiliar feeling indeed for the cold Saiyan prince.   
Bulma felt as though the tears wouldn't stop. They kept falling like a waterfall; soaking the tortured pillow she grasped more and more each second. Normally, she would counter his remarks with one of her own, but this time it struck a nerve. She wanted to die on the spot, and not come back. It was as though her body would run out of fluids to cry any second, but they still came.  
Vegeta had had enough. He got up and headed upstairs to his room, taking one last glance at the crying Bulma on the couch. He flopped onto his bed with utmost tiredness. He was too overwhelmed with exhaustion to change for bed. Without another thought, he drifted off into the realm of dreams once again.  
  
It was that place again. It was that dank cell that smelled of death and inhabited evil. He opened his eyes and looked around. It was a laboratory. His eyes wandered and caught the corpse of his very mother. He cringed back tears and looked away. Those disrespectful murderers didn't even bother to take notice of the slain royalty that lied on the floor, even if it was as clear as daylight.   
Next to him was the leader of the evil race with the dark spectacles that hid so much evil. And also next to him, was another scientist with a branding iron in hand; it was burning hot. He came to a realization that he was tied onto a cold metal table. His brain went into a panic phase. What were they doing with that iron? He had to escape this hell, that fate had thrown him in before something happened.   
Without warning, the scientist next to him grabbed his hand and pushed the branding iron into his right hand. He screamed in pain as the hot iron burned itself onto his flesh. The scientist finally let off and backed away with a smirk on his face. Vegeta looked at his hand in horror. There, in his burnt hand, was the symbol of the slaves of the Artillian race. The symbol of the slaves was embedded into his flesh. Hatred filled his eyes and rage took over his mind. He wanted to kill, and wanted it badly.   
Before either of the scientists could think, Vegeta broke out of his chains with enormous power and threw both of them back into the stonewall. He jumped into the air and threw all the power he could muster out in a big ki blast at the second scientist. He disintegrated into dust before his very eyes. Vegeta landed on the table again, still full of rage, but weakened from the power of the blast.   
The head scientist stared at Vegeta with horror. His right hand man was dead, without a second thought. He glared with hatred at the small panting figure before him. He faded out of vision and reappeared behind Vegeta. It was too late before Vegeta realized a long, slick knife had been driven into his stomach.  
He blacked out.  
*************************************************************************************  
The suspense is killing me, and I still know what is going to happen next! The chills! The horror! The pain!   
Ahem! Sorry, I got kind of carried away. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, please keep it up! ^_^*** 


	6. Unwelcomed Visitor

Memories Resurfaced Ch.6  
  
  
Note: I have no note to really give out to the readers out there, but I'm sticking to tradition and putting one in anyway. Here is some advice though: Don't trust singing cows! Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and a side note, guess what? I FIXED THE PARAGRAPH PROBLEM!!! *Starts singing* I'm good, I'm good, I'm really really good, oh yeah!! *Stops* Ahem! Sorry! ^_^  
Disclaimer: Riiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhht..........I sincerely hope you've figured it out by now.  
  
Bulma sniffed up the last of her tears. She had been crying for so long, she thought she had run out. She reached for a tissue and blew her nose. Staring upstairs, only one thought came into her head: That jerk.   
'Who does he think he is, insulting me like that? He needs a lesson in respect!' she thought. 'But, how would you do it, Bulma, hm? Yeah, you could beat him up, give him at talking to, and then slap him around!' Sarcastic thoughts sharply pinched at her brain.   
'The least you could do, Bulma, is go fool around with his head!' she determined to herself, 'Alright, Bulma, let's move!'   
She stormed upstairs and pounded on Vegeta's door.   
"Hey! Vegeta! Open up right now!" she yelled. "Open this door, before I turn off the G.R. FOREVER!" Bulma grew worried. Normally, if she threatened him like that, he'd be on her like Velcro.   
So, she cautiously opened his door and stared at the sleeping prince before her. It was amazing, how he could look so peaceful in his sleep, but be such a monster when he was awake.   
'Kami, he's so good-looking,' she thought, 'but not the winning personality-type, is he?'   
Finally, she gave up. It would seem that all of her built-in rage leaked away when she watched a certain Saiyan prince sleep.  
'Darn him, he's so cute. Fine, Vegeta, you win...'   
So she gently closed his door, and walked into her own room. And for once, she felt lonely. Yamcha was gone, so were her parents, who had a vacation leaving poor Bulma behind, and Vegeta wasn't the best company to be around. She sighed as she flopped onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling and began to think:  
'What am I going to do without Yamcha? What a great story, "Bulma Brief, heir of the great Capsule Corporation, dumped her one-and-only boyfriend since she was sixteen years old.' What a laugh!  
She snorted to herself as she thought about it. She took one last glance at her balcony before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Vegeta awoke with a start from his nightmare. Shock leaked into his system as he realized he hadn't had these dreams for years. It only took a second for him to realize that he was covered in cold sweat. With a sigh, he left his bed and breathed the night air from the balcony.   
'It's been a while since I've looked at the stars...' he thought while staring into dotted night, 'Look at me! I'm staring at the stars! I've become such a weakling. It's those blasted Earthlings and the weak-minded Kakarrot! Darn it! Why don't they leave me alone? Cursed woman, and her friends. Why is that woman so...' He stopped to think of a word to describe the walking enigma, but soon lost the thought when he saw a shadowy figure trekking across the lawn.  
The mysterious shadow stopped at the back door and began to pick the lock. It didn't take Vegeta more than a half-second to jump back to the door to his room and watch to see what this man wanted.   
The man unlocked the door with some effort and stepped onto the cold kitchen floor. He looked around for a second and then began to stealthily walk up the stairs. When he reached the top he looked at the long hallway with at least five doors.   
It was sheer coincidence that he opened the door to Bulma's room. And for the first time since he couldn't remember, Vegeta felt scared, scared that this man might actually harm Bulma.   
Putting his pride aside for one time only, he tiptoed to the door and peeked in the room. It felt like he had a heart attack when he saw the man clad in black holding a knife to Bulma's neck and whispering threats into her ear; his hand was on her mouth, disabling her ability to scream for help.   
Without warning, Vegeta shot into the room and pulled the man off Bulma's bed before he even knew someone else was in the room. The enraged Saiyan prince pulled the knife from the crook's hand and held it to his throat, threatening to tap his jugular vein at any second. It wasn't surprising that the man began to whimper and plead for his life.  
"Please, dude, let me go! I was just..." the man pleaded while Vegeta pushed the knife closer his victim's neck, "I was just..."  
"Just what? Breaking in? Threatening to kill? Or were you just looking for a midnight snack?" Vegeta answered calmly with a smirk.  
The man began to sob softly to himself while consciously reaching for the gun that was in his back pocket. Vegeta, while realizing this, grabbed the man by his hair, took the knife, and sliced off the hand that was reaching for his gun. The man began to scream and sob hysterically as he slid to the ground holding his arm.   
Vegeta grabbed the thief and with a death glare, threw the man off the balcony. He landed with a sickening thump on the ground and was drained of whatever was left of his life.  
Bulma got out of bed and looked over the balcony. What she saw made her scream and nearly regurgitate her dinner. She threw herself at Vegeta and began to verbally assault him.   
"How could you do that?! You didn't have to kill him! You couldn't just turned him in and then both of us would be happy!" she yelled.  
"So? He should know better than to assault a woman! It's dishonorable, and should be punishable by death!" he cried back.  
Bulma groaned and then slid to the ground.   
"Well at least get that thing out of my yard! I don't want my parents to come home tomorrow to see a rotting corpse in their backyard!" she demanded.  
"Whatever..." Vegeta answered, and before he could stop himself, "Are you okay?"  
Bulma looked up and stared at him. Her confused look quickly turned into a sly one.  
"You care about me! You actually wanted to know if I was okay!" she smirked at Vegeta.  
"What? No! Of course not!" he spat in denial.   
"Hee hee! So there really is a soft side to you, Vegeta, isn't there? I knew it! I'm a genius!"   
"Quiet, woman! I don't want to hear your jabbering! I'm going to bed!"  
"Whatever, Vegeta! Sleep well, angel!" she yelled as Vegeta slammed the door to his room. 


	7. Dreams

Memories Resurfaced Ch.7  
  
Note: Okay, now is the time for votes. For those of you who do not know what I'm talking about, keep reading this note, which is probably all of you. I'm glad all of the people who have reviewed this story have liked it; it is time some of you got mean, and yes, I am talking about flames. I want you to tell me your honest opinion of this story. Send them to the review box, okay? Okay. If I get good reviews, I have a special treat when I finish this story, which will probably be a while, but it will be worth it, I promise. Thank you! ^_^  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply, see Chapter 1...  
  
The morning light would have shined brightly on the building that was known as Capsule Corp., but not today. Today, the storm clouds billowed menacingly, threatening to send rain down on the unsuspecting people below. Bulma Brief was awakened to the earsplitting thunderclap of the clouds.   
She sat up with a start covered in cold sweat.  
'Man, what a dream.' She thought. Her memories drifted back to only a few seconds before she was awakened.   
**Dream**  
She was standing in the middle of a room, not just any room, but a black one. Nevertheless, she still wasn't sure if it was not just a dark abyss that had swallowed her whole. There was no light to be found, but she could see perfectly well, much like a cat. Her silky pink pajamas and her bare feet, her blue hair that hung over her shoulders, and her soft hands. Everything was visible. But how could there be nothing? Where was she?  
She backed away a few feet, in hopes of finding a logical explanation to all of the blackness that seemed to wait for her. She walked for a long time, still finding nothing but the same black darkness she had found before. And, after a while, she was ready to give up. The lost woman held her hands to her face, and began to shed tears.  
Suddenly, as though light enveloped her for comforting only her, she felt strong arms hold her close to a hard-as-rock-but-soft-skinned chest. Her first reaction was Yamcha. Could it be Yamcha? No, it wasn't him; Yamcha's hold was stern and cold. These arms, however, were strong but held her so gently.   
After waiting a while in this gentle embrace, Bulma turned around to see this angel of a man, if any. It startled her to find out that the man that gave her the comforting hold was none other than Vegeta himself.   
His eyes stared at her with a passion, as though they were for Bulma and only Bulma. But, they didn't hold the cold look that they normally had. His eyes were full longing, as if he had been waiting his whole life for this.   
He turned her around softly and brushed aside some hair from her face. Then he stared at her face again. This time, however, he looked sad, as though there was something he wanted to tell her.   
Suddenly, the blackness seemed to cave in, and Bulma found herself on some deserted planet with a blood red sky.   
Vegeta let go of Bulma and beckoned her to follow him, she agreed. The walk wasn't too diffucult, despite the hard terrain, it was quite easy. After a while, they arrived at a huge building. The tall, menacing, towers insisted that the place was a prison. However, the clean outlook told otherwise.   
In a flash, they were inside. The hallway they walked down looked clean, and was a ghostly white, reminded Bulma of a hospital, but it wasn't. It smelled of death, and blood.  
After a little walking, Vegeta stopped in front of a room. Somewhere along the way, they had gone down some stairs, and the scenery almost convinced Bulma it was, indeed, a prison. What scared Bulma was that the room Vegeta stopped in front of had steel bars.   
Vegeta stared at Bulma with a fearful but brave expression on his face. He motioned Bulma to open the door.   
With a shaky hand, Bulma reached for the handle and opened the door. She peeked inside and looked around.  
It looked like a science lab and a Dentist office at the same time. It startled her to find that, indeed, a person was strapped to a table in the middle of the 'prison cell'.   
She slowly stepped inside and looked at the man. Only, this wasn't a man, it was a child. A peculiar looking child, to be more precise. And he looked...scared. As she stepped closer to the table, the boy's features became more visible. He had hair that stood straight into the air, with only a few bangs that hung over his forehead. Despite the boy's permanent scowl, he did, indeed, look frightened. He was wearing what looked like Saiyan armor with the casual blue spandex under it. There was an odd-looking symbol on his left hand, it reminded Bulma of a cat eye. He was bleeding on his stomach; it was a gaping wound that stared right back at Bulma. However, he didn't seem to notice this much. He didn't, in fact, look like he noticed Bulma either.   
Bulma was interrupted from her observation thinking when the door to the prison opened up. And revealed a man in a lab coat with half-moon spectacles that seemed to ease the cold, soulless look that the eyes held beneath. He smirked evilly and stared at the boy menacingly.   
The boy stared back with terror in his eyes. It made Bulma want to hurt the man that was probably behind this entire enigma. He smirked amusingly at the boy and approached him slowly...  
  
*******Enjoy the chapter? I hope so. It took me friggin' forever to do! Well, keep sending the reviews, when I get 25 of them, I will put in a few more chapters. Like I said earlier, give me your honest opinion! ^_~ Ja ne!******** 


	8. Dreams Part 2

Memories Resurfaced Ch.8  
  
Note: The reviewers have spoken! I got 25 reviews, and I promised another chapter, so here it is! Power to the...um...REVIEWERS!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!! Warning! This chapter is...dare I say it...cute...So if you can't handle it, GO AWAY!!!!  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply, see chapter 1.  
  
**Continued Dream Sequence**  
Bulma watched in horror as the man with the evil eyes approached the boy. His evil chuckle made her skin crawl. However, Bulma noticed something. The horrible man in the lab coat was holding a container of liquid. It was a pale colored pink, and it washed around dangerously as the scientist stepped toward the boy.  
After what seemed like forever, the scientist stopped in front of the table. He turned toward a nearby counter that had a variety of things that reminded her of a doctor's office, only ten times creepier. Then, after fooling around with the unknown materials on the counter, he pulled out device that looked like a hypodermic needle Bulma received not too long ago. Only this thing had odd writing on it that Bulma could not understand. It was filled with the pink liquid.  
The boy struggled with all his might, not caring about the gaping wound on his stomach. All he cared about was getting away, away from this man. He thrashed about wildly as the scientist injected the unknown liquid into the boy's arm.   
Only a few seconds after stepping away, the scientist knew the fluid was already at work. He smirked evilly as he watched the boy sweat with nervousness.  
Bulma had had enough. She ran toward the scientist in a fit of rage and attempted to pound him, but to no avail. She fell right through him. Surprised, she got up and stared at the man with the cold eyes. She watched in horror as the boy began to scream and thrash, his eyes were squinted together in pain.  
It happened all too quickly. Bulma continued to watch the boy scream in pain. It startled her to see veins pop on his arms, legs, and everywhere else. Glass around her began to shatter, and the room started to shake. Bulma was thrown into a wall and blacked out. The last thing she remembered was an abnormally high-pitched shriek.  
**End dream sequence**  
"Woman? Woman! Can you hear me? Wake up!" This was the first thing Bulma heard when she woke up. After stirring for a second, she shot up and realized she had cold sweat. She stared right into none other than Vegeta's handsome yet scary face. He looked worried.  
"Woman...Are...you alright?" he asked with an unsure voice.  
"Um...yeah...I'm okay...Hey! What are you doing in my bedroom?!" she shot at him without foreseeing the consequences.  
"Oh! No reason at all!" he spat sarcastically. "I just happened to stop by your room while you were screaming and throwing a fit in your sleep! I hope you fall off your balcony, see if I care!"   
"I must have fallen asleep again." She remembered waking up after the dream, but must have had it for the second time when she fell asleep again.   
"Whatever," Vegeta answered and then added, "When you're finished being a baka, go downstairs and make my breakfast!"  
"Make it yourself, you jerk!" she shot back at him, knowing full well, that she would eventually end up making it anyway.  
She got up and sighed with relief.   
'What a horrible dream. I hope I never have it again. That poor boy...'  
She interrupted her own thoughts the grab a towel and head for the shower, in hopes of clearing her mind.  
'What should I do today?' she thought to herself while turning on the water. 'Maybe I should go to the beach...Yeah! I haven't done that in a long time. Oh, yeah...I remember now. Last time I did that, was with Yamcha...'   
Her eyes filled with tears at the very thought. She hated his attitude. But she still missed him.   
She shook away her tears and stepped into the shower.  
'Yeah, we used to go to the beach every Saturday. But now, I don't have Yamcha anymore.'   
'He'll probably go there today. Kami, I am going to kill him if I see him with that little blonde bitch...wait a minute! That's it! I've got an idea!'  
"Bulma, you've done it again!" she praised herself and turned off the water, feeling refreshed and back to her old self.  
'Shoot! I forgot my clothes! I hope nobody sees me in the hallway...' (You can see what's coming, can't you? ~_^)  
She opened the door cautiously and peeked down the hallway.  
'So far, so good...' she thought. She quickly opened the door all the way and sprinted towards her room. Only sheer luck would have Bulma run smack into Vegeta's broad, shirt-less chest.   
Vegeta hadn't even sensed her coming. Seeing her practically naked and run right into him, nearly gave him a heart attack. He blushed when he saw her. She was dripping wet; her wet hair and soaked skin made her look so sexy, he thought. Even with a towel wrapped around, her curves were apparent.   
Bulma marveled at him. Even though she ran into him for a second, she could make out all the details. His broad chest was rock-hard, but his skin was softer than any silk she could recall touching. Looking up at his handsome, sweat-coated face made her feel like only him and her were on the planet. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Fate would have her mother be on top of the stairs, staring at Bulma with her usual, clueless look. Seeing her dumb, blonde look made you think that a truck could hit her and she would not notice for a long time after. After a while, it finally sunk in.  
"Oh! Hi, Bulma, dear! Good morning, Vegeta!" she greeted them with an evil smirk (or as evil as a dumb blonde can get...).  
Vegeta only 'hmphed' as a reply. Bulma, however, attempted to slip out of the situation.  
"Oh, um...hi, Mother! Iwasjustgoingtomyroomtogetdressed, welcomebackfromyourtrip! Howwasit? Can'ttalknowseeyabye!" she blabbed as she ran to her room in panic.  
"Oh! Bulma, what are you going to do today?" she asked innocently.  
"Um...I'll probably go to the beach today..." she said with a muffled voice from inside her room.  
"Don't you go to the beach with Yamcha every Saturday?"  
"Um...yeah...about that...Well, Yamcha and I broke up..."  
"Oh, that's too bad. I'll go downstairs and make breakfast, okay?"  
"Yeah, okay, Mom." And with that, Bunny exited downstairs and began to hum like a dumb blonde. (NOTE: I have nothing against blonde's OR Bunny, I just like to make fun of her!)  
After ten minutes of complaining to herself about 'stupid Mom and stupid Vegeta', she left her room wearing a casual red tank top and jean shorts. She walked over to Vegeta's room and knocked on the door.  
"What do you want?" was the reply.  
"Hey, Vegeta, can I come in?" she asked shyly.  
"Fine, whatever."  
She opened the door to see him sitting on his bed putting on the boots that went with his Saiya-jin armor.   
"What are you doing today?" Bulma asked innocently.  
"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to train!" he answered gruffly.  
"Why don't you have some fun today?"  
"Because, I need to train to become a Super Saiya-jin and save your pathetic planet! That's why!"  
"C'mon, Vegeta! Have some fun today. I said I'd go to the beach, and I don't want to go alone, so come with me!" she whined at him.  
He got up and merely replied: "No."  
"Fine! I tried to be nice! How about this? You go to the beach with me or I invite Goku to go with me!" she said mockingly.  
"Go ahead and invite him to go with you! Weaklings stick together, I always say!"  
"FINE! Then, go with me or I turn off the G.R. forever! What do you say to that, hm?"  
"You can't do that!"  
"Oh yes I can! If you haven't forgotten, Veggie-head, this is my house, and I can do whatever I want! But, fine. I'll just go by my lonesome self..."  
"Great idea! I'll stay here and train!"  
"No! Go with me or no G.R. ever again! Take your pick!"  
"Fine! I'll go. But, if you make me do anything stupid, I'll make you wish you hadn't, is that clear?!"  
"Great! Get into some good clothes, and we'll go."  
"What makes you think these aren't good clothes? I can wear whatever I want!"  
"You will not wear those at the beach, or do I have to bring up the G.R. concept again?"  
"Okay! Leave me alone! I'll change!"  
"Good!"  
And with that, she shut the door and chuckled to herself.  
"Wrapped around my finger!"   
"I heard that, Woman!" he shouted from his room. 


	9. Breakfast with Satan

Memories Resurfaced Ch.9  
  
Note: I'm sorry it took me so long to type this chapter; I've been busy with school, and yeah... I got a review saying that they wanted it longer! Well, fine! THEN LET IT BE LONGER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *Ahem* Sorry...Well, anyways, onward with the chapter!! (But I don't know if this is longer...)  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply, see chapter 1.   
  
The summer air never smelt better, Bulma thought. The birds seemed to chirp even louder than ever, even though she normally found it annoying.   
  
'I suppose it's because I've broken up with Yamcha. I thought I would be more upset than this. Maybe I don't miss him...'  
  
She quickly dismissed the thought. 'I should be happy. I am such a genius, I got Vegeta to go to the beach with me! Wait 'till everyone hears about this!'  
  
She, literally, jumped downstairs and sat at the table. Her mother greeted her.  
  
"Why hello, Bulma! I didn't see you. How was your break from work? The vacation was lovely!" she chirped. 'My mother is such a baka! She saw me a few minutes ago!' Bulma gave a sigh and sweatdrop.  
  
"Want some breakfast, dear? I have some coffee, tea, waffles, pancakes, bacon, fruit, milk, and juice! Just dish up!" she continued.  
  
'That actually would be a good idea. Better stock up before the living army storms downstairs and beats me to it.' Bulma thought as she put some bacon and fruit on her plate.  
  
Bulma looked up from the paper and stared at Vegeta walking downstairs. He was wearing the old 'Bad Man' outfit.  
  
"What do you think your doing, Vegeta?" she asked with disgust. (In case you haven't seen this, the 'Bad Man' outfit is a bright pink shirt with 'Bad Man' on the back. With yellow pants!)  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to eat my breakfast!" He gruffly replied with a sneer.  
  
"You honestly don't think your going to the beach in that do you?" It took all her strength to not snicker.  
  
"Why shouldn't I go in this? What's wrong? A few weeks ago, you told me this was 'all the rage.' Not that I care! Why should I? It is no concern of mine of what's 'in' or what you think I should wear! You Earthlings should be more concerned about living! You're so weak; I'm surprised you even have time to think about clothing! Shallow onna!"  
  
"Hey! You will not embarrass me at the beach just because you don't care what you look like! As long as if you're with me, you will dress properly!" Bulma shot back as she sipped her coffee.   
If fact, before we go, I will take you to the store! Yes, what a great idea! I'll get you some swim trunks (look! I made a pun! Ahahaha...it's not funny, is it?) and some other things, too!"  
  
"I don't care! You told me we were only going to the beach and that was it! I am not going to some baka store, where they tell me what to wear!"  
  
"You'll go or else you can say bye-bye G.R.! Is that understood, Veggie? Or do I have go outside and show you?"  
  
"Fine! Arrrghh! I hate you! You treat me as though I was the inferior! I am the Prince of the Saiya-jin's, and I will not be ordered around by some weakling onna!"  
  
"You better! I'm in too good a mood to argue with you, Veggie. Sit! Have breakfast, then we'll go to the store! Enjoy yourself!" she sipped more of her coffee and continued to read the newspaper.  
  
Vegeta sat down, grabbed a plate and began to pile food onto his plate. He finished all of it no more than two minutes later.  
  
"Wow, Vegeta. That's a new record! The best I've got from you is two minutes thirty seconds!" Bulma smirked at Vegeta.  
  
"Shut up, onna! Nobody wants your opinion, anyway." He sneered back at Bulma. He grunted and chugged down his milk.  
  
Hurry up, onna. I want to get this over with! You actually expect me to enjoy this? I just want to train, but no! You had to stick your ugly face in my business!"  
  
"Hey! Don't you dare call me ugly! I wouldn't be talking; you have the ugliest mug I have ever seen! You'd make a baby cry just by looking at it!" Bulma yelled at him as he smirked and crossed his arms. 'Man, I hate it when he smirks at me. He's so...sexy...' She giggled.  
  
"What exactly are you laughing at?" Vegeta grunted at Bulma as she continued to giggle like a little girl.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Veggie!" She finally managed to stop herself.  
  
"Whatever, onna. Just finish eating! I told you, I want to get this over with!" he grunted.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll eat as fast as I want!" She purposely chewed slowly to make him angry.  
  
"You better hurry up, before I shove that food down your throat!" he glared at her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare! You know what I'd do if you did, don't you? Yeah, I thought so." She laughed.  
  
He grunted once again and continued to stare intently at her, waiting for her to finish.   
  
'Jeez, he's like some kind animal, like he's going to jump me when I'm finished...' Bulma thought with slight humor.   
  
Bulma finished her breakfast, set down the paper, and put her dishes in the sink.  
  
"Can we go now?" Vegeta asked irritably. The priceless look on his face made Bulma want to laugh, hard.   
  
"Fine, Vegeta. We'll go now. Bye, mom. I'll see you tonight." Bulma yelled upstairs.  
  
"Okay, Bulma, dear! I'll see you later then! You have a good time with Vegeta, okay?" came the annoying voice of Bulma's mother.  
  
"I will!" and with that, Bulma opened the door and pulled out her capsule box.  
  
'Hm, which car shall I use today?' she thought to herself.   
  
"Hurry up, onna! I don't have all day, you know!" Vegeta bellowed as Bulma searched through her capsules.  
  
"Fine, jeez! Have a hemorrhoid, will ya? I'm deciding what car to use!" Bulma shot back.  
  
"Does it really matter? Come on!"  
  
"Yes, it matters! It's all in the style!"  
  
"'It's all in the style'! Bah! Really, you would think that earthlings had better things to do!"  
  
"Blah blah blah! Whatever, Vegeta! Ah! Here's a good one!" she pulled out the capsule, pushed the button, and threw it to the ground.  
  
It was, indeed, a nice car. It was a bright red convertible. The car was well polished, and the seats were a tan-ish cream leather. Bulma knew Vegeta couldn't resist leather.  
  
Bulma hopped in and turned on the car, Vegeta did the same. And they drove off.   
  
Bulma turned on the radio to her favorite station and began to sing to the song that was playing.  
  
"Would you shut up, onna? Having your annoying voice speak to me is enough! Let alone your nasty singing!" Vegeta yelled at her over the blazing engine and booming radio.  
  
"Hey! I happen to have an excellent singing voice! And, plus, your in my car, which means I can do whatever I want to it!" she retorted in between chorus.  
  
"Whatever, onna."  
  
They arrived at the store after fifteen minutes of driving and constant bickering. Bulma opened her door and stepped out.   
  
"Well, here we are!" she smirked and stared at the large building that towered over them.  
  
It was Dillards! (By the way, I don't own Dillards either! So there!)  
Next time: What kind of hell has Bulma drove Vegeta into?! Dillards with touchy employee's?! Can they make it through before Vegeta loses his temper!?! Hell if I know!  
  
*****Again, I'm sorry it took me so long to type this. Perhaps I'll try harder next time. When I get 35 reviews, I will post another chapter. Ja ne!***** 


	10. Fashion Hell

Memories Resurfaced Ch.10  
  
Note: Well here we are at last! The tenth chapter has been reached! I've got a real treat for you in this chapter, folks! This will probably be the funniest chapter in my story so far. Please! Do not hesitate to crack up and laugh until you faint! I know I said I'd wait for 35 reviews, but I just couldn't wait! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. See chapter 1.  
  
Vegeta stared at the towering building with disgust. How could she take him here? He could remember going here with Bulma at one point, and it was pure hell. The lady that aided Bulma in picking out a blouse just couldn't resist the temptation to "help" Vegeta with fashion tips. Later that day, the manager came after Bulma and Vegeta left, and the paper's top headline was: "Local Dillards Worker Mysteriously Disappears."   
  
Bulma pushed open the glass doors and allowed a kindly old lady through first. The lady stared at Vegeta and said thank you. Vegeta grunted in reply, and the lady glowered at him, walked away, and muttered things about 'young hooligans that don't respect their elders.'  
  
As they walked into the store, Vegeta observed his familiar surroundings. The multi-colored blouses that looked fit for a tasteless old person. The dresses that a bunch of shallow girls stared at and gossiped. And the perfume section with its cushion chairs while old ladies asked employees about the newest scent. It all disgusted Vegeta to no end.   
  
Eventually, they reached Bulma's favorite section, dresses and shoes. Vegeta received many stares from passersby, he merely gave them his infamous death glare.   
  
Bulma walked over to an employee and immediately began 'idle talk' in Vegeta-language.  
  
"Hi, there!" Bulma chirped happily at the worker.  
  
"Oh, my god! Are you Bulma Briefs?" she gaped at Bulma with eyes wide open.  
  
"Yes I am. I need you to tell me, what you think he will look good in." she pulled Vegeta over to the employee and began hinting her in on what she thought he might be appealing in.  
  
Vegeta glared at the both of them and walked away. He had no interest in the situation, of course. It was pure luck that he should run into another curious employee of the wretched store.   
  
It was a man; a very tacky-looking man. He was in a bright purple t-shirt that was snug around his thin, bony arms. He was relatively gaunt and looked like he was no older than 25 years old.   
  
The thin man approached Vegeta with his hands latched in front of him. Vegeta thought of walking away. In fact, he carried out with this thought.  
  
Please leave me alone, Vegeta thought. I have enough of Bulma and her fashion nonsense. Nevertheless, she's a woman.   
  
Vegeta knew it was typical for Bulma to criticize Vegeta and his casual clothes of Spandex and armor. He hadn't been on Earth for four years and he knew about their kind. He'd seen them in movies Bulma made him sit through.  
  
To Vegeta's misfortune, the man quickened his pace and stepped in front of Vegeta. Hands clapped together and all.  
  
"Hello, there! How can I help you today?" he asked him with no fear.  
  
"You can help me by leaving me alone, before I blast you to oblivion. How does that sound?" Vegeta answered coldly.  
  
"Ooh, so feisty! Okay then, lets see what we can put on you, shall we?" He approached Vegeta and reached around his waist. "Lets see your waist size."  
  
Vegeta immediately pushed him away, too hard. He slammed into a nearby perfume desk and startled the lady giving another thirty year old a sample. The lady dropped the bottle and it shattered on the floor.  
  
The man slowly got up, and to Vegeta's dismay, was grinning devilishly. Or as devilish as a man of his status could reach.  
  
"Whoah, mister feisty! I think I like you! Now, lets see..." the man examined Vegeta from head to toe, and without touching him. A wise decision if he was considering his health.  
  
"I've got it! Just the perfect thing for you! Come with me!" the man reached out his hand toward Vegeta. He merely glared at it as though it would kill him.  
  
Vegeta just realized that he was receiving many stares. One that was directed from his favorite onna.  
  
Bulma motioned him to go with the clerk. And Vegeta knew better than to disagree with Bulma when she was shopping. Especially since their last little argument.  
  
So, Vegeta walked behind the man, at a cautious five feet away from the clerk. They approached the men's dressing rooms, and the man stopped in front of a room (I'm not sure what their called...) and smiled at Vegeta.  
  
"Wait here." The man told him with a grin on his face. Vegeta rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.   
  
This has to be the worst day on Earth of my life, he thought.  
  
After a few minutes, the man came back with a bundle of clothes in his arms. The clerk stared at him for a minute, or examined, and shoved the clothes into his arms.  
  
"Okay, feisty, go and put these on, and we'll see what you think," the clerk shoved Vegeta toward one of the rooms. Vegeta pushed his away as he reached the door.  
  
"Hey! Let's get one thing straight: Do not touch me ever again! Is that clear?" Vegeta shouted, receiving yet more stares from customers that were nearby.  
  
The man just winked at him and said, "Go on in!" then he added to himself "So feisty!"  
  
Vegeta complied to his request, though rather reluctantly, and stepped into the small room.  
  
There were clothes from customers that apparently didn't want theirs left on a hook that was slightly above Vegeta.  
  
He groaned and set the clothes before him.   
  
This is so stupid, He thought, who does that baka think he is?  
  
Bulma stood outside the men's dressing rooms and waited.  
  
I wonder what he'll look like...Bulma thought to herself. She giggled at the thought of Vegeta receiving clothes that looked just like the clerk's.  
  
After a while, Vegeta finally stepped out of the room. His expression was priceless.  
  
Bulma looked him up and down with deep amazement. He was wearing casual blue jeans that bagged on him just a little, and had a white muscle shirt on under a black leather jacket.  
  
"What are you gawking at?" Vegeta smirked at her, then added, "See something you like?"  
  
Bulma snapped out of her dream state and went back to the 'old' Bulma.   
  
"Hmph, of course not. Sorry, Vegeta, but there really isn't much to look at," she laughed, "Yamcha looked much better, especially in leather!"  
  
Vegeta stared at her for a second and snorted. He looked in the mirror and realized actually didn't look half bad.  
  
"Jeez, Vegeta. You're more conceited than I thought you were. Honestly, examining yourself in a mirror, and in a 'baka human store'? Tsk, tsk!" Bulma muttered slyly.  
  
"Psh, whatever, onna. I wouldn't talk if I were you. I think you spend more time in front of a mirror than that moron mate of yours," Vegeta smirked wider, "If it were possible to do so."  
  
"Oh shut up! He is not my mate! He isn't even my boyfriend anymore! I told you that we broke up. You were there! I guess the almighty-prince-of-the-saiya-jins has lost his touch."  
  
"Whatever, onna! Let's just get out of this store! I'm sick of its smell and the people who walk in it." With that, he began to walk away.  
  
Bulma quickly caught up to him in a jog and shouted, "Hey! We need to pay for those! And we need to find you some swimming trunks!" (Hey! There's that pun again! Ahahahahahahaha! It's still not funny, is it?)  
  
"I don't need them, baka! I'm fine with the ones I have; you're lucky I'm even coming with you on this pointless trip! I could be training right now!"  
  
"Fine! When people start staring at you like some freak, don't come crying to me to go back to the store!"  
  
"Am I supposed to care? Silly girl..." They both walked up to the cashier and Bulma paid.  
  
After avoiding a few people who were offering a sample of men's cologne, they somehow managed to reach the familiar glass doors, and they went to the car.  
  
The drive was silent. Bulma didn't turn on her music, and Vegeta didn't complain. To break the awkward silence, Bulma spoke up.  
  
"We're almost there! You okay back there, Vegeta?" Bulma looked over her shoulder and stared at the prince.  
  
He grunted in reply, and continued to stare out the window. Bulma turned back around and continued to drive. The silence was definitely getting to her.   
  
Thank kami we're almost there... She thought.  
  
The remainder of the drive was just as expected from the two, silent. But for some reason, Bulma and Vegeta enjoyed their frequent arguments over the dead silence next to the hum of the engine.  
  
At last they arrived.  
  
"Here we are, Vegeta! West Beach!" she spoke with glory.  
***************I think this chapter was longer than the others were, don't you? I liked this chapter. And I'm sorry I lied, the chapter wasn't that funny, was it? Well, tell what you think in the reviews, as usual. And of course, next five reviews equals a new chapter. Ja ne!******* 


	11. The Beach

Memories Resurfaced Ch.11  
  
Note: Hello again, loyal readers! Yeah, I know, I take too long to post chapters. I type really fast, but I procrastinate quite a bit, if that makes a good apology...Well, enjoy the chapter of fun in the sun between our favorite couple (or at least my favorite couple).  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply, see chapter 1.   
  
The sun shone brightly upon the sand, making it sparkle just right. It snaked across the deep blue water of the ocean and onto many happy entities enjoying their time on the beach.  
  
The captain of the ship turned to see our new arrivals to the happy place. "Well, Vegeta, it would appear as though you've done the unthinkable. Honestly, spending time with an Earth woman when you should have done away with the planet to begin with. Tsk tsk. No matter; tonight I'll just set you into shape." He smirked to himself and continued to watch the Saiya-jin prince and his recreational activities with a certain blue-haired woman. As he watched them, yet another (of the many) memory of their 'time' together entered his mind.  
  
*****Enter flashback sequence (again)**********  
  
He watched as the prince writhed in agony. The injection fluid he just inserted was a little something they had been working on for a long time now. It was only consequence that little Vegeta should be there when they decided to test it. It warmed his heart to his small body started to shake uncontrollably. He smirked while witnessing the mutation that all scientists aboard the ship had been looking forward to.  
  
Vegeta couldn't remember, after all of his intense training, a more painful experience than this. Whatever they injected into him was doing its job, quickly. He could feel his body shake and mutate. The pain was too strong. Vegeta collapsed under the powerful venom's strength.  
  
Jeering more, the doctor realized that his masterpiece was working splendidly. Vegeta's body was morphing.   
  
He narrowed his dark eyes from under his spectacles, watching the incredible transformation proceed with electrifying power.  
  
The small body began to shake even more than before. His skin changed to a sickly dark purple green and yellow color. Suddenly, his eyes jerked open and glazed to a creamy yellow, and his pupils shrunk to a mere black line. The hair on his head was also changing; it was becoming wiry and greasy, soon enough it looked to be just shiny, greased wire sticking up off his head. His small canines began to grow to an abnormally large size. Another thing was occurring in his mouth at the same time. Pincers shot from the depths of his throat and reached out of his mouth by an inch or two. They snapped together in a deadly motion, as though it were daring someone to stick their finger in there. Suddenly, it stopped. The pain and the mutation had stopped. But was it gone for good?   
  
His body quit shaking, and he looked at himself. For a split moment, Vegeta thought that the nightmare had ended; but the hopeful thought was in vain. The pain had returned, only it was ten times worse than before.   
  
Why was it continuing? The doctor thought. The transformation was not supposed to take this long. Perhaps it was Saiya-jin genes. Or maybe he miscalculated? Whatever the reason, it was working, and doing it's job. 'I suppose that's all that matters...'   
  
A sharp pain coursed through his head, worse than any migraine within his recollection. The muscle surging through his arms and legs broke the chains that restrained him. Without the restraints, his body was able to contort with pain, and in the process, fell off the table onto the cold stone floor.   
  
Without warning (that happens a lot doesn't it?), two large, shiny horns exploded from his skull and tore through his skin. They pointed in front of him, as though targeting prey.   
  
If the horns extruding from his head wasn't enough, both his hands shook with yet more pain. If he could see with his eyes, which were blurry with tears of pain, he could see that on his body, everywhere, his veins were bubbling up from his skin and you could see them on every part of his body. His temples, his hands, wrists, legs, and torso.   
  
The doctor did not expect what was coming to him next. The pain from the small boy's hands was not illusion. A tentacle shot from his hands; one each. They were about thirty-feet long, and veins snaked along it, like the rest of his body. It seemed as though the monstrous prince had grown at least a couple feet.  
  
In a pool of blood, he stood up. With dead, yellow eyes, he stared at his creator, the creator of the monster.   
  
**************End flashback*************  
  
Bulma took the cooler out of the back of the car with some effort, she stuck her tongue out at Vegeta who only smirked as she troubled herself carrying a cooler. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and continued to stare at her.  
  
"You couldn't lift a finger to help a weak and helpless female, could you?" Bulma asked with fake teary eyes.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes yet again and grabbed the cooler from her with absolutely no effort involved. While catching Bulma's eye, he flexed his arm muscle, knowing the effect that followed.   
  
She blushed as his amazingly huge arm muscle twitched in Bulma's favor. They were corded with veins, and looked like they would explode any second. Bulma looked away with more effort and continued to unload the car of a blanket and basket, which was loaded with food.   
  
They wandered for a minute or so, hunting for a good spot to rest. After finding an acceptable spot, they set up. More or less, Bulma set up; Vegeta watched.   
  
"Phew! Well, okay then! Since we're set up, I think I'll just go change into my suit, you should do the same. The men's room is over there," Bulma pointed to a small facility that contained two doors. Obviously, one was for girls; the other for boy's. "Your trunks (there's that pun again!) are in the trunk (this is getting repetitive, isn't it?), I'll be back soon, okay?" then Bulma left towards the bathrooms with a wink.   
  
Vegeta, though more reluctantly than ever, approached the car and found his...swimsuit (I avoided it...). Then he went for the bathrooms. He observed different types of people walking out of it. Big and small, some of which Vegeta regretted seeing in a suit.   
  
He pushed open the door that belonged to the men, maybe a little too hard since the door practically fell off its hinges. After glaring at some men who gave him stares, he observed his surroundings, a natural instinct he had. The ceiling above him was a teal color Vegeta entered a stall and locked the door.   
  
It was disgusting. There were dried spitballs stuck to the ceiling, and someone seemed to have forgotten to flush the toilet.  
  
Holding his nose and cursing about 'stupid, forgetful, nasty Earthlings' he took care of it and stared at his suit.   
  
He cursed again, but this time it was about the stupid onna who had a pointless life. The swim trunks were black and loose; Vegeta loved black, but he hated any kind of social occasion, as he so helpfully pointed out earlier but was ignored.   
  
He left the facility and waited outside for 'the onna' to finish up.  
  
'What is it with women and taking so long to dress or prep up their hair??' he thought disgustedly...  
  
************Sorry it took me so long to type up this chapter. It IS a long chapter, isn't it? Oh well, it'll probably take me for friggin' ever to type the next chapter, so yeah...Bye...******************** 


	12. Romance Under the Sun

Memories Resurfaced Ch.12  
  
Note: Hey guys! I'M BACK!!! YAY!! *throws a party* Yeah, I know, it took my longer than usual to write the chapter...a VERY long time ....I'll tell you why....IT'S BECAUSE MY STUPID COMPUTER DELETED ALL OF MY STORIES!!!!!!! AND MY PICTURES!!!!! ALL 286 OF THEM!!!!! GAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHH! CURSES!!!!!!!!!!!! *calms down* Whoo....anyway, I also had some sort of writer's block, so I suppose that's another excuse of mine. Well, here's the chappie and it took me forever so enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply, see chapter one.  
  
Bulma walked out of the changing rooms. Her bikini was a teal blue to match her gorgeous hair and eyes. There was a white streak going horizontal across the chest, like lightning as fiery as her temper.   
  
Vegeta gawked stupidly at her.   
  
'How can she be so beautiful, when she's a mere human?'  
  
Bulma cocked her head at Vegeta, and spoke.  
  
"What, Vegeta? Is there something on me? Is my suit ripped? Or...maybe...You like what you see?" She smirked at Vegeta's bewildered look and continued, "Come on, Vegeta! You should have seen the look on your face when I stepped out of the changing rooms!"  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his daze and crossed his arms.  
  
"Hmph! Impressed? With YOU?! Ha! You don't have enough machinery to impress me, onna...Believe me, I've seen MUCH better!" he smirked, redeeming himself, even though he knew that he had never seen a body with more enticing curves in his lifetime.  
  
Bulma glared at him.  
  
"I'll have you know, that, more than likely, you haven't seen anything in your entire life! The best woman you've probably made contact with was Frieza!" she snapped before realizing she might have gone too far; the furious look that Vegeta held was more than enough confirmation.  
  
Vegeta restrained himself as the voice in his head calmed him down.  
  
'She's just a baka onna; she knows nothing...She didn't even see Frieza...'  
  
Instead of bursting, much to Bulma's surprise, he shook off his angered face and changed the subject.  
  
"Damn it, onna! Stop your blabbering and let's get this over with!" he walked to the cooler, picked it up and glared back at her, "Well?! Are you coming, or not?!"  
  
Bulma snapped to reality and helped with the other cooler.  
  
After settling down, with the coolers, food, and their minds, they laid out a blanket to sit on and both sat in the sun, waiting for the other to say something.   
  
Bulma grew tired of the silence and spoke.  
  
"You know, Vegeta...I COULD use some tan lotion. Could you put some on my back, please?" she batted her eyelashes, "I'll burn my skin if you don't, and I can't reach back there!"  
  
Vegeta gave the most humorous look Bulma had ever seen, but calmed himself and obeyed.  
  
Bulma was in shock. Did the Prideful Snot just do what she wanted, without threat? She thought she had died. Her panicked thoughts soon drifted away, to the sweet moment at hand.  
  
'Damn! He has good hands!' Bulma thought to herself with a smile.  
  
Vegeta could feel the chills run down Bulma's spine as he continued; he grinned, finished, and turned back to her, throwing her the bottle of lotion in the process.  
  
The Saiya-jin prince laughed at her bewilderment and turned around again. He turned his head after a moment, which Bulma was still sitting there holding the bottle staring at him.  
  
"Well? I did your back...now you do mine!" he smirked as evilly as he possibly could.  
  
Bulma could not hold in her pleasure at Vegeta's devilish smirk. She was losing her calm composure, and became almost hysterical.   
  
"You want me to rub lotion on your back?" she smiled nervously.  
  
He gave a soft but sarcastic glare.  
  
"Did I stutter, onna?!"  
  
Bulma nodded and complied with the order.   
  
As she rubbed, she fingered every muscle on his strong back, all the way down to where his tail stub was. She rubbed there too, just out of curiosity.   
  
Vegeta gave a rumble in his throat, which to Bulma, was a giggle. Bulma smirked as evilly as she could, scaring Vegeta near death.  
  
"What's the matter? Are you ticklish?!"   
  
Vegeta widened his eyes and even stuttered some.  
  
"WHAT!? Of course not! I never feel such emotion!"  
  
"Oh really? Then what was that, just a moment ago?"  
  
Vegeta blushed and crossed his arms with denial, then grunted casually.  
  
Bulma could not resist but to do it again. This time, Vegeta actually started laughing. She stopped for only a moment and continued, watching Vegeta laugh so hard that tears dripped from his face.   
  
"S-stop it!! Da- hahahaha!! Da-damn you!!"   
  
Bulma then became more fierce with her tickling and leaned over him, while finding out that he was ticklish in other places too.  
  
Vegeta after laughing so hard, finally got her off himself and grabbed her wrist. Bulma had a frightened look on her face, as though he would attack her.  
  
Vegeta smirked and jerked her towards the ground, tickling her in the process, going harder as she laughed.  
  
"Hahahahahahaha!! S-stop it!!!!!" Much to Vegeta's surprise, she forced the both of them into a roll along the bright sand.  
  
They stopped suddenly, with Bulma propped up on top of Vegeta, her eyes filled with shock, but still red from the tears she laughed a moment ago.  
  
Vegeta stared up at her. She was but an inch away from his face, and he took advantage of every second, admiring her beauty and taking in every detail of it.  
  
Bulma swallowed, a feeling at the pit of her stomach was radiating so much power, and longing...She had to satisfy it.  
  
Making a bold move, Bulma leaned in closer to Vegeta's face, desiring nearly every part of him. His olive skin, his onyx eyes, and his demanding glare. Though, now, his scowl was at ease.  
  
Vegeta complied with her silent demand, and took her into a passionate kiss, under the bright, elegant rays of the sun, and holding each other close for what seemed like an eternity to the both of them.  
  
Finally, Bulma let go and stared into his handsome face. He was baffled and somewhat angered, by the looks of it. As though he had done something wrong. But he could not resist the feeling he held. He resisted his urge to push her off, and let her release herself from his gentle grip.  
  
She stood and faced him, while he laid on the ground looking back into her blue eyes. Bulma turned and walked toward the ocean. Wading ankle-deep into the water, and sitting on the sand; watching the sunset.   
  
Vegeta heaved himself up and walked towards her. He kneeled down and stared once again into her eyes. She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. Then Vegeta came to a realization, she had just officially broken up with Yamcha. The kiss confirmed it. And even though he could tell that she had thoroughly enjoyed the kiss...something inside of Vegeta told him that he would not be able to replace him. He looked away from her and stood.  
  
Bulma jerked her head towards him with yet more tears running down her face. She snatched his hand and pulled him back towards her into a gentle embrace.  
  
Vegeta was shocked. But assented to her silent scream, a scream that shook his mind, and he again had locked his lips to hers; both of them quietly ascending to the sand and laid together under the sunset, sharing kiss after the other.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Author: AW!!!!!!!! THAT WAS SOO CUTE!!! *composes self* Ahem! Now! Remember people, another five reviews, and you get another chappie! Hazaa, hooray, yippee? Take your pick! Here's an insider to the next chapter, because I know your interested! Go on:  
  
Vegeta and Bulma leave the beach to go to a dance club, concluding their beautiful day together, but who do they meet there?? Who will it be?!?!?! And why am I asking these questions, when I already know the answer?!?! WHO KNOWS!! Just get your lazy ass off the couch and sit it in the computer chair to read!!   
  
Bye, friends! 


	13. The Dance of Placid Dread

Memories Resurfaced Ch.13  
  
Note: Again, I took a long time to come up with another chapter. But you are patient people, and I'm happy! Tee hee! Anyway, finals for school are coming up, tomorrow, and I found it within my heart to give you nice, patient people a chapter! How nice of me! *pats self on back* Well, enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply, see chapter 1.   
  
The first stars of the night glimmered dimly above the bright, lively town below as Vegeta and Bulma zoomed down the road in their slick car. The night air was sweet and solemn. As it gently played with Bulma's blue locks, Vegeta could only stare in wonder.  
  
How did I end up where I am today? He thought to himself while looking towards the blank spot in the sky; the empty space that once held a proud race and a rare gem of a planet.   
  
His thoughts, however, were halted as the car stopped. Bulma opened the door slammed it shut. They had arrived at a dark building, and inside boomed loud music.   
  
Vegeta lifted his brow.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked aloud.  
  
Bulma turned to him and gave a grin and a wink.  
  
"We're only at the best club in town! Come on!" she turned and grabbed his arm, while he hesitantly allowed her to drag him along. He had heard of a 'club' before, and he did not like the sound of it.   
  
Vegeta stepped inside after Bulma and stared at the scene before him. People were moving insanely and everything was dark with the exception of colorful lights dancing on the people that danced below. They moved along the floor and sat at a nearby table, and then ordered drinks.  
  
Bulma laughed at Vegeta's confusion.   
  
"Don't tell me you haven't been to a club before, Vegeta!" she stared at him for a second and continued, "With all the planets you say you've been to, you haven't been to a club?"  
  
He crossed his arms angrily.  
  
"All right, onna. Tell me... If you were sent to distant planets to destroy all inhabitants on it and get punished severely if you don't do as you're ordered, would you stop to party and dance?"   
  
Bulma looked taken back, not from Vegeta's anger, but apparently from his job description.  
  
"Vegeta, can I ask you something?" he nodded shortly and she proceeded with extreme caution while choosing her words carefully, "What was it really like working for Frieza?"  
  
Vegeta appeared angry, but understood her meaning, so he calmed himself down. He looked down a sighed deeply.  
  
"I was commanded to a specific planet with one ambition only: to destroy all life on it so Frieza could sell it for a hefty price and gain profit. I was provided only one partner, Nappa, but I didn't need him..." he smirked and continued, "After arrival on the planet, you were to do your job...quickly, or else..." he looked downward once again.  
  
"Or else what?" Bulma gulped and awaited response.   
  
Vegeta closed his eyes. "Or else you were punished. As a child then, punishment was harsh and cruel to me, but as time went by, I became accustomed to it. You were beaten until Frieza was satisfied, and then you were beaten by his closest men; most of the time, it was Zarbon or Dodoria. As a high-level soldier, I had high requirements, and when you were finished being beaten, you were thrown into your quarters to heal alone. Healing chambers were for the low-levels, as they were not expected to become stronger after a mission as the Saiya-jins were. Then, once you are healed, you go to Frieza and you are forced to beg forgiveness...at his feet. If you weren't forgiven, you are beaten againp; if he accepted, you were sent off on another mission to repeat the process..." He sighed once again, as if a large weight had been taken off his shoulders.  
  
Bulma found herself in tears. She knew she could never understand his pain, and she longed to ease it for him. The damage had been done, and it went on for almost his whole life. Rumors about Frieza were not hard to come by, but this story, by far, had given her a deep-seated hatred for the dead tyrant.  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma for the longest time. She was crying...for him. Vegeta was not used to sympathy, but her tears seemed to rip at his insides. But he could do nothing, he was never taught how to deal with this sort of thing. If you were caught with tears in front of Frieza, he would beat you then, as well. So he hid them away and turned his head.  
  
Bulma wiped her face and smiled deeply.  
  
"Hey! I know! Why don't we dance?!" she jumped out of her chair and pulled Vegeta up, "C'mon! It'll be fun!"  
  
Vegeta glared at her. "Onna, I don't dance! I never bothered with such a weak display of happiness, and I need not begin now just because I don't have a job to do! I should, in fact, be training!" then he stopped.  
  
Bulma noticed his gaze move behind her and narrow. She turned to find Yamcha, sitting with two other blondes and drinking away in a purple dance suit.  
  
She stomped up to him and tapped her foot impatiently. He did not seem to notice her.  
  
"Having a good time, Yamcha?" she crossed her arms and glared at her ex enough to make Vegeta proud, "Especially with these two hussies?"   
  
He spat his drink and blushed redder than the light above them.   
  
"Bulma! What are you doing here?!" he stared for a second noticed Vegeta standing behind her as a dangerous silhouette waiting for a good moment to pound him inside out, "You-you aren't going with Vegeta, are you?!"  
  
"Why should you care, anyway? You've found some better bitches to add to your everlasting harem, why does it matter if I've decided to move on?"  
  
Yamcha stood up quickly, redder than ever. "I'm not the one dating a psycho lunatic just because I'm too damn lonely!"  
  
Bulma glared as hard as she possibly could. "Hey! I'm not the one filling all the holes in my life with a bunch of bimbos just because I can't get a decent person to live with!"  
  
Yamcha set his drink down and looked like he was about to go at Bulma. Vegeta stepped out of the darkness and went right up to him; his eyes were even more malignant than ever.  
  
"Go anywhere near her, and I'll rip off your head with my teeth!" he calmed down and lifted his head, the air of superiority about him making Yamcha more nervous by the second.  
  
Yamcha glared back and sat back at his table. "Fine! Do what you want, Bulma! Just don't come crying to me when he blows up your house and impales your family!"  
  
Bulma sneered deeper. "The only one he'll impale is you if you ever come within a thirty-foot radius of me! I don't ever want to see your ugly face again! Come on, Vegeta! Let's dance!" she pulled Vegeta with amazing strength to the dance floor, leaving a bewildered Yamcha behind.  
  
She stood impatiently, tapping her foot, waiting for Vegeta to make a move. He merely stared at her.  
  
"What? Aren't you going to dance with me?" she softly glared at him, "We don't have all night, you know!"  
  
Vegeta reluctantly grabbed her hand and danced with her, still amazed from the show he just witnessed.  
  
They moved skillfully across the floor, capturing the gaze of many around. Vegeta enjoying every moment to examine her as she gracefully danced; he felt as if he had stumbled into a dream. Bulma absorbed every movement Vegeta made and took it into stride, his strong arms guiding her beautifully around.   
  
As the song finished, Vegeta concluded their dance by dipping Bulma low, her blue hair flowing gently as they halted, and Vegeta's face so close to hers. He knew, that he would never feel the same...ever again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The quiet of Capsule Corp. mansion was broken as the door swung open, flung nearly off its hinges. In stumbled Vegeta and Bulma, kissing madly and passionately. They bumped into walls until they made it into the study, and they fell onto the soft, red couch, still kissing.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, they broke the kiss and heaved breaths in. While both of them staring into the other's eyes. They were hot from dancing, and out of breath from the passionate kiss. Eventually, they fell into blissful sleep together on the gentle cushion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
The ship rumbled quietly while it made its silent entrance into the Earth's atmosphere and approached ground.  
  
"Land here," the head of the team smirked as they made their decent, "He isn't far from here, but he won't be able to sense us."   
  
The captain of the guards made a sudden turn towards his soldiers nodding curtly at the scientist and general.  
  
"Arm yourselves. This saiya-jin is extremely dangerous. He will appear unarmed, but he doesn't use weapons. He uses ki, and is very skilled with it. Attack on sight, and disable anyone else you see. Got it?" the soldiers all made a salute, "Good! Let's move out!" They all filed outside silently and approached the estate.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta stirred as he awoke; it was very early in the morning, around three. He grunted some as Bulma stretched her arms around Vegeta's neck. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. Vegeta kissed her lips purred deeply within his throat, smirking at her pleased appearance. His hands moved to her face to caress it, when Bulma noticed something.  
  
She stopped him and stared at his right hand. There was a cat-like eye symbol embedded in it, and was glowing a neon green. Vegeta looked down at it, and turned pale. Bulma had never seen Vegeta look so frightened.   
  
He jumped off her and pulled her up with him. Bulma jerked her hand away from him.   
  
"Vegeta! What's going on?!" she yelled at him in frustration.  
  
He looked panicked and pulled her up the stairs. "There's no time, Bulma! You have to hide...NOW!!" she stared up at him. This was the first time he used her real name.  
  
"Why? What's going on!?!" she yelled louder this time and stared into his eyes. He was frantic.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! I'm so evil! Cliffhangers are awesome!! *wipes face* Whew! Anyway, if you want to know what's next and if I get five reviews, you get to find out! So come on! Don't be shy!! ^_^ Ja ne! 


	14. Arrival

Memories Resurfaced Ch.14  
  
Note: Thank you to all of the beautiful reviewers out there! I love you!! *runs around giving random people hugs* Ahem! Anyway, I'm so glad that reviewers tell me that they'll kill me if I don't update! It touches my heart! Do keep up! So, this is the big "14," huh? Before you read the chapter, you must promise me...promise me that you won't soil your pants after you are done with the chappie! This shall be the most exciting part of the story, so make way for a dawn of action, no more peace!! Hazaa!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my loyal friend RainingFire (that's her pen name, check out her stories! They're about Inuyasha and stuff!)  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply; see chapter 1.  
  
Vegeta jumped to the window, looking for whom, Bulma didn't know. He was frantic. Sweat was dripping down his face in enormous amounts, and he looked scared to death. Who was here? That was Bulma's last thought before a bright light shone through the window and she heard it break like a sonic boom. She turned to Vegeta after her sight had returned; he was on the ground clutching his left hand, and tears of pain were dripping down his handsome face combined with sweat; he was shrieking with agony.  
  
Bulma didn't know what to do. She instinctively bent down near him to try and ease his pain, but to no avail. When she touched him, he just toppled over and bent into a fetal position, still crying out the pain. Eventually, the screaming stopped, and he was just spread out on the floor, panting from his ordeal. But was it over?  
  
The question was answered when she heard numerous footsteps in the facility. They climbed up the stairs quickly, and Bulma heard small noises outside the door of her room. The near silence broke as the door was torn from its hinges, and men in dark black clothes with guns entered the room and surrounded them both. She looked again to Vegeta, who was getting up again, but the fear in his eyes was still evident. He stood up and swallowed, as though embracing the fate that would befall him. His eyes moved toward the doorway, where a man in a lab coat stood smirking. He strode into the room, still wearing his insanely wide grin.  
  
Vegeta nearly jumped up, but didn't due to the , appearing beyond insanely pissed. His face contorted with anger and he looked like he would rip the scientist to shreds.   
  
Such anger...who are these people? Bulma thought silently. She looked around quickly; there were about thirty of them, and there were more in the hallway. Surrounded...  
  
Her concentration turned to Vegeta, who was now off the floor and angrier looking than ever. He just continued to meet eyes with the "leader" of the intruders.  
  
Vegeta's glance quickly grew calm and he lifted his head in such a haughty way, which to Bulma was his natural way to hide anger...or fear and show superiority, and he finally spoke up.  
  
"So...may I help you?" he sneered deeply at the newcomer.  
  
The scientist laughed deeply in his throat, "Just to see an old friend Vegeta, how are you?"  
  
"You needn't be concerned with my health. What do you want?"  
  
The leader lifted his fingers and the soldiers lining him resumed pointing their rifles. He smiled and sighed deeply at the same time, "Why, I merely hoped we could resume our friendship as we left off. What do you think? Maybe she can come too, we'd like that very much!" he grinned and fixed his eyes upon Bulma.  
  
Vegeta quickly assumed a fighting position and a look of the purest loathing he could muster. "You can take her to your hell hole..." he tilted his head down giving a dark look, "...when you pry her from my cold, dead fingers!!"  
  
At once, the room became lively. Vegeta jumped up, punched a nearby soldier out cold, and tackled the leader within the blink of an eye. He forced his hand into the scientist's face, ready with a ki blast and a furious, desperate look on his face.   
  
He turned as quickly as he could to Bulma and screamed as loud as he could, "GET KAKARROT, NOW!!" and he threw Bulma out the door near literally.   
  
Without hesitation Bulma jumped down the staircase and threw herself into a closet, reaching for her cell phone, which she never went anywhere without. And with a shaky hand dialed the Son number, growing more and more frantic the more pounding she heard from upstairs combined with gunshots.  
  
The lined took a minute to keep up with Bulma's incredible speed and the phone rang. She heard someone pick up the phone and a groggy voice answered.  
  
"...hello?" came an aggravated female voice.  
  
"Chichi! Put Goku on the phone, quick!!"  
  
"...Bulma, it's two in the morning...couldn't it wait-"  
  
"PUT GOKU ON THE PHONE NOW!!" she nearly screamed. She heard some shuffling and then another familiar tired voice answered.  
  
It yawned and then, "Hello?"  
  
"GOKU!!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!" Bulma cried desperately.  
  
Immediately, Goku's voice became alert, "Bulma?! What's wrong?!"  
  
"GOKU!! THERE ARE THESE PEOPLE HERE WITH GUNS AND THEY-" Bulma stopped speaking when she heard pounding on the door. After a second and some rumbling, the door was kicked off its hinges and a soldier appeared in the doorway with an evil smile.  
  
Bulma screamed when the soldier aimed his gun at her and shot her cell phone and exploded on contact. He reached in a jerked Bulma out with her left arm, she immediately began shrieking and kicking as hard as she could.  
  
Her screaming was silenced when the soldier kicked her in the gut. She fell to her knees in pain, coughing up blood and sobs at once. She looked up and saw two other soldiers hauling Vegeta down the stairs by his arms and kicking him forward. He was unconscious and bruised badly, bleeding out of the side of his mouth.   
  
Two more soldiers approached Bulma and pulled her outside onto the lawn, leaving her with a mouthful of fresh-cut grass covered in dew. The others threw Vegeta onto the ground also, but he was coming to, so he scrambled some and slowly got to his knees. He spit out the blood in his mouth and tackled one of the soldiers like a fierce animal.   
  
One of the soldiers nearby aimed his gun at Vegeta and fired at his chest, throwing him a few feet away. He held his chest in pain on the ground all the while still trying to get onto his feet and take out the nearest soldier. The lead scientist approached and kicked him as he attempted to get to his feet. The soldier that had been tackled got up, pulled out his rifle, and took aim.   
  
As quickly as the bullet was fired, a figure appeared out of the darkness and swatted the bullet away like a mosquito. His spiky hair that swayed in the night breeze was the only noise in the silence that took place afterward, until he spoke up.  
  
"Who are you?" the shadow known as Goku shouted commandingly at anyone who drew too near. He jerked his head around to Vegeta who was still on the ground holding his chest in pain.  
  
Narrowing his eyes even more angrily than ever, he turned back to the intruders. "ANSWER ME!!" Goku thundered.  
  
The head scientist stepped forward, almost casually like he was greeting a long-time friend.  
  
"Who, may I ask are you?" he spoke quietly.  
  
"Depending on what you want, I can be your worst enemy," Goku leered at the scientist, "who are you, and why are you here?"  
  
Giving shadows of a smirk, he answered, "I am Vladimir Hiroglinds. I came here to liven up an old friendship between Vegeta and I."  
  
Vegeta shakily stood up from the ground, now holding his wound with a blood stained hand, and surprisingly, he was smirking.  
  
"HA! Old friendship?! You-," Vegeta looked towards Goku, almost afraid that he would hear something he wished a secret; he straightened and cleared his throat, "Nei gladereh banvi net ai certhes operenth? Ga yui dept trey jiutsuk een! Fait resch ploe ne...HIR DAUMES!!!"  
  
At once, Vladimir backed away, looking deeply offended. He clenched his teeth and he took on a red aura that made the ground beneath shake. Goku assumed that Vegeta, speaking their old native tongue, Saiya-jin, must have said something offensive.  
  
Vladimir threw his head towards the sky and let out a roar. He shook a little and pointed his hand towards the two Saiya-jin, "GET THEM!!!"   
  
The soldiers became alive immediately and began to shoot at them. Goku and Vegeta dodged in opposite directions and began to punch out the soldiers one by one.  
  
Vegeta looked towards Goku while giving a guard an uppercut, "This changes nothing in between us, Kakarrot. Keep in mind that while you fight alongside me, I still hate you."  
  
Goku looked back towards Vegeta with a disapproving frown while kicking a nearby grunt in the gut, "Vegeta...why do you have to feel so negatively towards everything? There-" he looked behind Vegeta to find Vladimir holding up a rifle, "VEGETA LOOK OUT!!"  
  
The older Saiya-jin turned around, but a half-second too late. The rifle was shot and a dart pierced the skin of his neck. He fell unconscious before he realized what had happened. One of the grunts jumped behind him and caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"VEGETA! NO!!" Goku screamed just before a second dart was fired at his upper arm, and he too fell to the poison. Giving a last glance to Bulma, he lipped the words: "I'll be back" before he gave in to the darkness. (No Terminator pun intended...)  
  
All of the soldiers, including the ones carrying Goku and Vegeta, ran back towards the aircraft and the door slammed shut, leaving a histeric Bulma behind.  
  
She looked towards the ship and whispered silently, "Please come back..."  
  
*****************************HELLO FRIENDS!! I'm sorry it took me a while to post the chapter, once again I became lazy. Meh! Anyways, next chappie after 5 reviews, right? Yep! I remembered! Yay!**********************************  
  
Next Chapter: Goku and Vegeta are on the strange new alien ship, but what happens when Vegeta relives some of his worst memories as a child, literally! Find out next time!! (Corny? Yes. Catchy? Definitely!) 


	15. Childhood Carnage Begins

Memories Resurfaced Ch.15  
  
Note: I didn't receive as many reviews from people as I would have liked, but I absolutely had to type this chapter quick! It was digging under my skin. Anyway, this chapter has to be the most exciting yet, so expect mucho! I definitely enjoyed writing it, so reading it has to be good too. Just a thought...Oh yeah, and my computer caught itself a virus so I had to retype this whole chapter after EVERYTHING was deleted!! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! runs off insanely  
  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply; see chapter 1.  
  
Goku's eyes fluttered open to reveal a dank dungeon-like environment. The cell he found himself in looked as normal as a jail cell, with the exception of the bones chained in the corner. There were no beds, either. He looked around and spotted Vegeta in a cell across from his.   
  
"Vegeta?" he whispered hoarsely, "Vegeta!" he spoke a bit louder after regaining his voice.   
  
Vegeta stirred slightly and his eyes opened. He shot up instantly, sweating almost uncontrollably. His gaze shot towards Goku, fearfully and trembling.  
  
Goku, feeling as uneasy as he ever could have in a cell, broke the icy silence. "Vegeta, where are we? And what's going on?"   
  
Vegeta's fearful look quickly turned into a vengeful glare. "What do you think? We're on a ship, you baka!" He sighed and continued, "This ship belongs to the Artillians, a supposedly dead race from long ago. The group that jumped us are a team of scientists, researching what, I don't know...They attempted to make a treaty with the Saiya-jins long ago, when I was a kid. Their leader, Vladamir, is the head of them. My father sent my mother and I to sign it, since it was customary for the Queen to do so for the Artillians. After taking off in their ship, they backed off on the treaty and promoted their own ambitions instead."  
  
"Okay, but how did they promote their own ambitions?" Goku asked almost worriedly.   
  
"Scientific research, you dolt!!" Vegeta shouted back. He slammed his head against the wall he leaned on.  
  
Goku perked his head, "Wait! What happened to you and your mother??"  
  
"She's dead. And I, obviously survived!" Vegeta lifted his left hand and stared at the emblem embedded in his skin.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's the Artillian symbol of slaves or lab rats!"  
  
Goku looked down almost shamefully for asking. Vegeta was obviously very touchy on the subject. But curiosity overcame him. "What'd they do to you?"  
  
Vegeta, too, looked down. "I don't remember..."  
  
Vladmir smirked devilishly at the figures that appeared in his moniter.   
  
'Look at them struggle with panic! They have no idea what I'll do to them! Not just Vegeta, but Goku too!'   
  
"Frasten!" he shouted suddenly.  
  
A tall ogre-like creature turned from what he was doing and saluted without any hesitation. "Sire!"  
  
"Go fetch our friends. Do be gentle."   
  
Frasten gave a malicious grin and disappeared in a deep crimson light.  
  
"Ouch!!" Goku yelped as he tried yet again to jerk the bars from their place, and was electrocuted once more.   
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes while sitting quietly in the corner of the cell, images of any and all possibilities of what would happen to either of them; each more gruesome and horrifying than the last.   
  
He was shaken from his grotesque daydreaming as a crimson light climbed from the floor outside their cells. A figure rose slowly from the light and stood tall, his long green hair dripping from his shoulders in a liquid-like fashion and a stupid grin that spread across his scaly face. He approached the cell slowly and stupidly, his breathing seeming to echo in the dark dungeon.   
  
The ogre opened the younger Saiya-jin's cell door and punched the air, hitting Goku in the stomach as he made an escape attempt. He was stupid, but obviously no slouch with fighting.   
  
Goku doubled over holding his stomach and coughing up blood. The ogre took him into a chokehold and approached Vegeta's cell with the same stupid grin.   
  
"Want to go the easy way, or the hard way?" the ogre's grin turned into a sneer as Vegeta stood with a fighting stance.   
  
"The hard way!!" Vegeta shouted just before fading out and in behind the ogre. The ogre turned and caught Vegeta's punch before it hit his face. He threw Vegeta into a wall, cracking it and shaking the whole dungeon, it seemed.   
  
Vegeta landed on the floor with a thud and coughed up blood much as Goku had done before. The ogre walked arrogantly toward Vegeta and picked him up by his waist, holding him upside down. The crimson light surrounded them and they sank into the floor, Goku and Vegeta thrashing with all their might.   
  
Vladmir looked towards the familiar ogre's light and stared with sadistic pleasure to the scene before him. He walked to the trio and laughed maniacally.   
  
"Good job...Now, lets get on to business, shall we?" the maniac nodded to a table near himself and the ogre carrying Vegeta half dragged him there. The ogre strapped him down and stepped away. Vegeta struggled with all his might but could not break through the bindings that held him.   
  
Vladmir nodded once more to confirm the silent order of what awaited Vegeta. At once the ogre pulled from a countertop numerous tubes with needles at the end. Even against Vegeta's nonverbal commands Frasten stuck each of them onto the prince's struggling body.   
  
At once Vladmir grinned and pulled a nearby switch. Odd yellow fluids ran inside the tube and met their destination gruesomely. The older Saiya-jin's face contorted with pain and the struggle with his bindings intensified. Goku could only watch in half-horror and half-amazement at the transformation taking place. Vegeta was shrinking! But other changes were occurring as well. His face adapted a childish look and his power fell dramatically. The threads of time undoing stopped at the assumed age of only four or perhaps even younger; the struggle, however, did not lose its lucidness.   
  
Vladmir cackled the most malevolently yet and signaled for Frasten to undo Vegeta's restricts. He did so and guffawed, as the now younger Vegeta's attempts to harm him were even more futile. He held the child away from him by his shirt and left the room with an enraged Goku with his ogre and Vladmir. The ogre restraining Goku lifted him and approached Vladmir, his iron-grip tightening on Goku's neck.  
  
The smirking scientist lifted a syringe to Goku and smiled even more to Goku's whimpering protests; Goku is deathly frightened of needles. The ogre moved his hand slightly and Vladmir stuck it firmly into the Saiya-jins neck, injecting whatever fluids it possessed.   
  
The ogre laughed deeply and took Goku away, leaving a jeering Vladmir and the knowledge of what might become of him.  
  
So? What do you think? HA! That was a trick question! 'Cause you know that ya' gotta' write me a review for that sort of thing! Silly willy! And of course, another 5 reviews will get you another chapter to soothe your nerves! Ja ne!   
  
Next Chapter: Goku's a...WEREWOLF?! And he's lost his mind!!! HELP!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! runs off with script and starts whacking Goku with it  
  
Goku: OW!! STOP!!! I'm NOT going insane!! cries in a corner  
  
Jenny: QUIET FOOL!! I'M the author and I'M the only one besides RainingFire who knows what's gonna' happen next and I say that you lose your mind!!!! Kapish?!  
  
Goku: cries more  
  
Vegeta: Tch...Pansy.  
  



	16. Attack by Moonlight

Memories Resurfaced Ch. 16  
  
Author's Note: Well, guys, I'm back!! Yay! throws another party I've been having some problems lately, not any BIG problems but problems nonetheless; been trying to earn money so I can go to the next anime convention which is in only a month! What's a jobless slob like me to do? I'm staying the whole weekend and nobody will stay with me!! cries with Goku in the corner  
  
Vegeta: Damn it! I'm surrounded by pathetic fools!! Is there no escape from the madness!!! pulls out hair and runs off laughing insanely  
  
Jenny: O.O' I thought I was nuts...Oh well! Anyway, a lot will happen in this chapter! What's going to happen, you say? You don't know what's going on? You're confused? You're lost?? Well, let me help you poor souls by saying this...READ THE DAMN CHAPTER AND FIND OUT!!!! Okay? Okay! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimers apply; see chapter 1.  
  
The terrible pain aching in Goku's neck awoke him from his painful slumber. He lifted his head and looked around. He gave a sigh; they were back in the dungeon. The young Saiya-jin's gaze fell to the cell next to him where it inhabited the now smaller form of his older friend. Though still unconscious, he appeared to be breathing properly, to a small level of relief. His fingers reached to where he had been jabbed with the syringe and he shuddered. Though surrounded by the remains of creatures and people who had rotted in his dingy cell, his thoughts wandered to what might become of him, and what the fluids may have possessed, and why only a small child lay next to him instead of his stubborn cohort.  
  
As if on cue, the now child Saiya-jin stirred and his small eyes opened, staring drowsily around him. He looked fearful when his head lifted to meet Goku's face. Goku jumped up and walked to the bars that separated them.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked instinctively. The child looked up to him and glared malevolently, or as malevolently as a child could get.  
  
"How do you think I feel, you dolt! I'm a child, creatures that practically destroyed my life have returned to screw with me more, and I'm in a dingy, disgusting cell next to you of all the morons that inhabit the universe!! Tell me how I should feel, you third-class imbecile!" he shouted with his head in between two bars.  
  
Normally, this would have hurt Goku slightly, but Vegeta's small child voice only made him laugh.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!! I HATE YOU!! I hope the fluid that was injected into your system turns out to be arsenic and kills you!" Vegeta stomped toward the corner of the cell and began to contemplate ways of his escape, each more ridiculous than the last.  
  
Goku stared in hurt at the shadow of his fellow Saiya-jin in the corner. He couldn't help but wonder what the scientists might have done to Vegeta to make him so upset and scared about what was going on. Sure, Goku was feeling a bit nervous about the whole situation himself, but the aliens had almost no physical capabilities to stand up to even Vegeta's strength at his current state. The ogres that had taken them before were strong, but could have been beaten if Goku were in a right state; and plus, the ogre's were none too bright, contrary to the scientists. They were smart, but nothing seemed to back them up.  
  
A few hours later Goku tried his hand, as lucky as he felt, at asking about the freaks that had imprisoned them both.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta? I don't understand why we're having such a big problem with these guys. They're very smart, but they aren't any stronger than an average human! The technology was probably just enhancing the ogre's abilities. So if we were to rid them of that we could probably escape and..." Goku was interrupted.  
  
"Stop your nonsense, Kakarrot! You don't get it! They're manipulating us! He knows that as a child I was most vulnerable, and he's obviously done something to you to make you drop your guard! Then he'll strike and use us for his means. I've been through this before, Kakarrot...And I wasn't able to leave until someone came to fetch me. Then things only went downhill from there..." Vegeta trailed off, his eyes flashing with fear and disgust.  
  
Goku looked down shamefully, then he looked up to meet Vegeta's now painful gaze, "By the way, who came to save you? If you don't mind me asking."  
  
The now younger Saiya-jin turned to him with a sneer.  
  
"It was Frieza."  
  
"Bulma, don't do this!" Yamcha shouted behind his ex-girlfriend as she stalked past him to put more clothes into her bag.  
  
"You're nuts! What could you do to people who could bag both Goku AND Vegeta in the same night?" he stared disbelievingly at the blue-haired genius.  
  
She turned to him furiously. "Yamcha, you seem to forget what's under my pretty face! I'm a genius and I don't need special powers to overcome some dolts in white!"  
  
"But Bulma, these guys, if what you told me was true, have enough fire power to put the galaxy to shame! Some trinkets that you bring from Capsule Corp. can't overdo an entire army!"  
  
"Hey! These "trinkets" cost a lot, and I made almost all of these myself! But you probably didn't have enough time to see what kinds of things I was making due to the fact that you spent most of your time ogling my money and my ass! You didn't care then so why should you care now?!" she spat in his face with a glare that would put Vegeta's to shame.  
  
Yamcha sighed. "Bulma...I made some mistakes, okay? But I really do care for you! You and I were close, and that much hasn't changed."  
  
Bulma shut her suitcase and grabbed her capsules. "Mistakes?!" she laughed cruelly, "I guess somewhere along the lines of thinking that someone wasn't good enough for you and finding someone else and leading the other along for a few solid months, then conveniently forgetting to shut off your cell phone during a date with your so called "girlfriend" could be considered a mistake. Yamcha, I gave you my heart and you shit all over it! My opinion is that you might have crossed the 'mistake line' once or twice!" She looked down, "I've found someone who actually cares about me and not my money, and I'm going to go save him now. Go find some other rich women to surround yourself with and go pimp elsewhere!" With that she headed to the door but ran into Yamcha.  
  
"Bulma! Just find some other people to come with you, at least! I DO care about you and I don't want you hurt! Yes, I did hurt you, but not like anything they could do to you! Bring Piccolo or even Gohan! They'd help you, considering how Goku's gone too. Please, don't go alone. I'll even help you! Okay?" he gave the puppy eyes that Bulma couldn't resist, even in the state she was in.  
  
"Fine...But you have to come help me get Piccolo, I don't think he'd go easily." She stared at him closely. "Well? Go! Now!"  
  
Yamcha ran out of the room and Bulma continued her packing.  
  
'Vegeta, I hope you're okay...If anything were to happen to you or Son, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
Vegeta awoke from his nap with a cold sweat and looked around at his cell. There was complete darkness; it was night now. They must have landed somewhere. He couldn't even see his hands in front of his face. He felt around for the bars that separated him from his fellow Saiya-jin friend. There was no movement that he could hear or see, and both of those senses were rather useless due to the hum of engines and the pure darkness around him.  
  
"Kakarrot?" he called unknowingly into the dungeon, hoping for an answer; there was none. "Kakarrot!" he called again, and still no answer. Then his sensitive Saiya-jin hearing picked up something that sounded like a light growl from the other cell.  
  
The small alien called again, but the reply was an even louder growl that was quickly turning into a snarl. He reached out with his tiny hands and grasped the bars, putting his head through two. Those coal-black eyes of his couldn't even make the slightest movement, strain as hard as he might. But there was movement, yet it didn't sound like the familiar boots that Goku wore, it sounded more like pads touching the ground lightly but with force.  
  
Vegeta adjusted his sweaty hands around the bars he grasped. What had taken his comrade from his cell and replaced him? Or was Goku merely stirring in fitful sleep, he couldn't tell. More movement, but it was much closer, and it continued on. Those pads scraping the ground edging closer to the small Prince, until eventually he could feel hot breath on his face rasping loudly. Vegeta squinted as hard as he could until he saw a familiar shadowed face with blaring red eyes staring back at him. Before he could even react, a clawed hand grasped his shirt, scratching his stomach, and pulled him closer to the bars. With another deep growl, the monster began to rip at the little prince far into the night.  
  
Goku awoke groggily opening his eyes slowly, doing his best to ignore the dull throb in his head, a very small stream of light shining onto the stone floor. Sunlight? Goku thought to himself. They must have landed while he dozed, but try as he might, he couldn't peer through the window even with his tall stature. Then it hit him, his chi was gone! He searched himself for even the smallest bit of chi in the wellspring inside of him, but couldn't reach it or even recognize it from the rest of his body.  
  
He turned and stared at the other cell that was nearly pure darkness, hoping to see a sign of his friend.  
  
"Vegeta? Is your chi gone? Mine is!" he waited for the small voice to speak from the dark but couldn't make out anything. "Vegeta?" He peered into the darkness harder, and caught the miniature Saiya-jin's silhouette laying motionless on the stone floor.  
  
"Vegeta!" he reached through the bars to reach him and barely could touch the small arm. While gently pushing him, hoping desperately, for a reply of some sort, he felt something light and cold slide down his finger. He raised his hand to his face and saw that blood was curling gently around his finger as he turned his hand. Quickly reaching over he grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him closer to the light and saw his bloody, torn face.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku cried as he saw the rest of his body no different from his face. Cuts, bruises, gashes, blood...All seemed to shape the small, cold figure that belonged to Vegeta. His eyes ran along more and he saw claw marks and bite imprints also dotted his skin and blood, too, ran from them. The bars were torn also, there was a gigantic hole staring Goku in the face.  
  
'What have I done?!' he thought. Then the dark realization came to him like a cold hand grasping his heart. The needle injected him must have been the cause. He gently lifted Vegeta's limp form and brought it through the bars. He cradled the child that the prince now was. Had he been conscious, Vegeta would have been shivering like mad. His silhouette was way too cold for any comfort that the bigger Saiya-jin would have been able to give, with even his optimistic attitude which had moments ago slipped down the drain. He set down the motionless Vegeta and pulled off the top of his GI, then placed it on him like a blanket and picked him up again. Tears slid quietly down his face as they sat in the corner, two cold, battered Saiya-jins.  
  
Jenny: Well? What do you think? I personally like it, probably because I was up until 1 in the morning typing it...grumble  
  
Vegeta: It sucked! I'M A CHILD!! HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME!? All of my dignity gone! Just like that! I'm in that fool's arms!! GAH!! runs off to destroy something  
  
Jenny: Good thing he didn't attack me, he knows good and well that I'd have to slap him around (in my fic of course...-.-). Anyway, review 5 times and I guess I'll have to put up another chapter! Isn't it nice how nurturing our environment is? You give me feedback and I give you mind candy! Neato!  
  
Goku: crying I'm a terrible person! WAAH!!!!!!!!  
  
Jenny: You betcha! But don't worry your chance to feel better doth approach!  
  
Goku: sniff ...okay.  
  
NEXT TIME: Child syndrome ends and Bulma and the crew set out on a little road trip through space! Yay!! 


End file.
